Revival of the Legend
by Mystical Jade
Summary: [Status: Complete] A Chrono TriggerSecret of Mana crossover two of the best RPGs among many, IMO. The Epoch malfunctions and throws Crono and his friends into a different world. Read and leave a Review, please.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the rights to the characters in the fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however is mine.**

_This is a crossover between two RPGs that, in my opinion, are two of the best ones made (among several others). Well, I hope you enjoy this!_

**Revival of the Legend  
Prologue**

* * *

A wild-haired youth sat with his back resting against a tree, watching as his friend tinkered in the hood of a metal, flying contraption. He let out a contented sigh, adjusting the white headband on his head to push back his reddish-brown hair. He glanced over at his armored companion, who seemed to be enjoying the sunny day as well. It seemed like such a long time ago that he and his friends endured the toughest battle of their young lives. Both warriors looked towards the girl and the flying machine as a loud pounding sound shattered the quiet surroundings.

"Art thou finished tempering with thine machine, Lucca," one of the two warriors asked. The girl, Lucca, stopped her pounding momentarily to look over at the two warriors.

"Yes, Glenn, I'm almost finished," she replied, wiping her brow with the back of her sleeve, leaving behind a greasy smudge. "Just give me a couple more minutes." She turned to the other warrior, an exasperated look on her face. "Crono, will you please talk to him? Help me out!" The reddish-brown haired warrior turned to his green companion.

"Are you in a rush to return to your own time, Glenn," he asked.

"Nay," Glenn replied. "Let us enjoy our time together, friend. I know not when Magus will reappear. I shall remaineth here." Crono nodded his head in agreement, however remained quiet.

"Crono!" a girl's voice shouted out. The boy turned in the direction of the voice, and stood from where he sat. A blonde girl with her hair pulled up into a ponytail came running down the hillside, towards the small group. A smile appeared on Crono's face as the girl drew nearer, and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Hello Marle," Crono stated as the girl stepped away from him. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and then turned towards the frog-warrior.

"Glenn, it's so good to see you again," Marle exclaimed. "I was ecstatic to hear you were back in our time. I apologize I wasn't able to get away from my duties sooner!"

"Worry not, Princess Nadia," Glenn stated, bowing his head briefly. "I knowest, true, your intentions."

"Glenn, don't address me so formerly," Marle exclaimed. "You know I don't like that." She looked at him sternly, however her face softened as a smile seemed to appear on Glenn's face. She leaned to the side to look past Crono, towards Lucca. "And hello to you too, Lucca!" The girl waved her hand in Marle's general direction, however did not turn away from her work. Marle looked back towards the two warriors. "When will she be done?"

"'Tis a mystery to me, Marle," Glenn replied, crossing his arms. Crono shrugged in response.

"There," Lucca exclaimed, slamming shut the hood of the machine. "I just put on the finishing touches." She wiped her hands on a raggedy, oil-soaked cloth as she joined her three friends. "The Epoch should be okay for one trip to Guardia in the past and back to our time, but that is all. Anything else and I think it wouldn't make it."

"Alright," Marle exclaimed. "When do we leave?"

"Marle, I think it will be best for Crono, Glenn, and me to go," Lucca stated with an apologetic look on her face. "You have your duties at the castle, and if Epoch breaks down again, I can be there to fix it."

"Nonsense, Lucca," Marle replied with a dismissive wave of her hands. "You said the Epoch can make one trip. Besides, I have some free time from my duties, and I'm dying to get away from the castle for a bit."

"Well, I don't know," Lucca said thoughtfully.

"Oh please, Lucca," Marle pleaded, grasping the other girl's hands in her own. "I never get to have any fun anymore." She put on her best pleading look, batting her eyelashes for good measure. "Please?"

"Oh, fine, Marle," Lucca conceded. "You can go in my place." Marle hugged her almost even before the words were out of her mouth, and Lucca returned the gesture. "I suppose Crono can make any small repairs the Epoch may need." She sighed, and walked over to the Epoch, placing her toolbox inside.

"I thank thee, Lucca," Glenn stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thou'rt a good friend, to the future queen. I bid thee farewell."

"It was good to see you too, Glenn," Lucca replied, putting her hand over Glenn's. He nodded his head, and then hopped over to the Epoch, and into the machine.

"Thanks again, Lucca," Marle exclaimed as she climbed in after Glenn. Lucca rolled her eyesbut smiled, turning towards Crono.

"Don't worry, we'll return safely," Crono said briefly. Lucca nodded her head and gave her long-time friend a quick hug. He climbed into the driver's side, and as the top slid closed, she stepped away from the machine.

"Have a safe trip, then," she called out, her clothing billowing violently as the Epoch began to float up into the air. "Goodbye Glenn, Crono, Marle." The trio waved down towards Lucca and then the machine shot forward, disappearing in a bright flash.

As the Epoch flew through the wormhole of time, Marle turned towards Crono from the passenger seat. "It's really too bad Lucca couldn't' have come along, too," she stated. "Maybe she can have this thing built for four people, instead of three."

"Let us not dwell upon it," Glenn replied. "Desist thine worries. My trip was an accidental one. Had I known that portal had worked, I would'st ne'er gone near it." Both Glenn and Marle turned towards Crono as a small gasp escaped from his mouth.

"Crono, what is it," Marle asked, concerned. She looked over at him, and saw a look of concentration on his face. "Crono?"

"I've got to land," he stated shortly as a beeping sound from the console sounded. He pressed a sequence of buttons, and as the Epoch picked up speed, the three passengers were thrown back.

* * *

Glenn was the first to open his eyes. As his sight returned to him, he noticed that a forest surrounded him. He also noticed that he, as well as Crono and Marle, were outside of the Epoch. The two other warriors were sprawled on the ground unconscious. Glenn instinctively reached towards his sheath, where the Masamune lay. He exhaled a sigh of relief, and then hopped over towards where Crono was on the ground. 

"Awaketh, Crono," Glenn stated, shaking the boy's shoulder. "Open thine eyes." Crono slowly sat up, blinking his eyes. He gave Glenn a questioning look. "Awaken Marle," Glenn continued, standing and taking in his surroundings.

"Ugh, Crono," Marle moaned, coming to. "What happened?"

"Art thou all right, Marle," Glenn asked, turning towards her. She nodded her head, and Crono helped her stand.

"Where is the Epoch," Crono asked as he looked around, not seeing the machine.

"Doust thou hath thine weapons," Glenn stated, checking his sword once again. The two nodded silently, as Glenn turned towards them. "Then we shall look for our machine." He began to hop off in no certain direction, and Crono and Marle followed silently.

"Where are we," Marle asked as the trio walked along. "We've been walking for a long time, and still no sign of the Epoch? How did we get thrown anyway?"

"I beseech thee, hold thy tongue," Glenn stated suddenly. He crouched down low to the ground, peering through some underbrush. "By the Gods," he stated, stepping out into the clearing. Crono and Marle followed.

"Oh no," Marle gasped. In front of the three warriors was Epoch. One of the wings had fallen off, broken, and some smoke rose from the hood. "How did this happen?"

"What fate has befallen us," Glenn asked, looking at the machine. Crono walked over toward the Epoch, to access the damage, while Marle and Glenn only stared. After a few silent moments, Crono turned towards them. "We'd better find a town," he stated. "Epoch needs repairs."

* * *

_End Prologue._


	2. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine ... Enjoy!

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 1

"Greetings, Charis," the barkeeper greeted a young, blonde girl as she entered the café. The patrons momentarily stopped what they were doing, however went back to their conversations as the girl offered a smile in their direction.

"Hello, Jonathan," Charis replied with a smile, approaching the counter. She wore her golden hair in a ponytail high upon her head. Her bangs covered her forehead, and two locks of hair curved around the sides of her face. She was wearing a ceremonial gown, symbolizing her social status.

"What brings you here," the barkeeper asked, drying a glass. "Should you be out and about, dressed as you are?" Charis looked down at the cream-colored gown she wore and wrinkled her nose.

"I just needed to get out of the castle before the ceremony began," she replied, settling on a stool. "Can I have my usual?"

"Coming right up," Jonathan replied, preparing the drink. He slid it towards her, and she smiled her thanks.

"This is good, as usual," she stated, after drinking some of the contents of the glass. Jonathan returned to his duties as a girl with blue hair approached the counter.

"Charis," the blue-haired girl asked uncertainly. Charis turned towards the voice, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Phanna," Charis exclaimed, standing and giving the other girl a hug.

"Charis, what are you doing here," Phanna asked.

"Your father asked me the same thing," Charis replied. "You both were always worried about me! I'm just relaxing before the ceremony this evening. You will be there, right?"

"Of course, Charis," Phanna replied. "I'm your best friend." A shadow quickly passed over her face, however it didn't go unnoticed by Charis.

"Phanna, you _are_ my best friend," Charis stated, taking the other girl's hands in her own. "Leave the past in the past. I've long since forgotten about it." Phanna smiled, and turned towards the direction of the tables.

"Well, I'd better get back to work," Phanna stated. "Ever since I returned from Northtown, I've been working here with my father. The patrons are getting restless. I'll see you later, Charis."

"Okay, Phanna," Charis replied as she watched her long-time friend walk away. She returned to her seat, deep in thought. As she finished her drink, she heard the hushed whispers of the other customers. She looked up as Jonathan approached her. His eyes shifted towards the door, and Charis followed his gaze, where three people were standing.

"Who are they," she asked Jonathan as she looked back towards him.

"I don't know, Charis," he stated. "I've never seen them around here before." The three figures approached the counter, and Jonathan stood up straighter.

"Good day, barkeep," one of the three, a girl, greeted. The one with the wild hair, and the third, hooded figure nodded their heads.

"Good day," Jonathan replied, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the two men had swords, and the girl had a crossbow. He watched them uneasily as the three stopped directly behind Charis. "What can I get for you?"

"Might you tell us where we are," the hooded figure asked. "What land is this?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Why, today is one of the most important days to this kingdom, and you don't know where you are," he asked suspiciously.

"Jonathan, obviously, they're just lost," Charis stated. She turned around towards the three strangers. "I am Charis. What are your names?"

"My name is Marle," the girl replied. "And these two are my companions, Crono and Glenn."

"To answer your question, this is the Kingdom of Pandora," Charis stated. "What land are you from, that you don't know of this kingdom?"

"We hail from Guardia, and knowest not of this land," the hooded figure, Glenn, said. As Charis was about to say something, another person entered the café. He was dressed in the armor fit for the highest rank for a Pandoran soldier.

"Charis," he exclaimed, walking to where she was. "You have to return to the castle, now. Your father is looking all over the place for you. The coronation will begin soon."

"Alright, Serin," Charis stated, rolling her eyes slightly. She turned back towards the trio. "You can be my guests for tonight, and we'll talk after that, about how I can help you out."

"'Tis an honor, Charis," Glenn stated while Marle smiled and Crono listened intently.

"Is that wise," Jonathan interjected. "You don't know their intentions. They could be rogues from the Empire!"

"My father has a point," Phanna stated, joining the assembled group. She hugged the empty tray she was carrying to her chest. "You know first hand what the Empire was capable of, Charis."

"I don't think they're from the Empire," Charis stated, looking at the three again. "They don't seem like they would be."

"Then we'd better get going," Serin urged. "You're still not ready, Charis." She nodded her head, and Serin led her out the door by the arm, followed by Crono, Marle, and Glenn.

"Oh, Serin, I meant to introduce you," Charis said. "This is Glenn, Crono, and Marle. They're from the land of ..."

"Guardia," Marle stated as Charis' voice trailed off. Serin looked at each person as introduced to him, and his gaze lingered on Marle.

"Serin," Charis snapped, crossing her arms. He shook his head, and looked over at her. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I didn't hear what you asked," Serin replied. He was slightly surprised that they were already standing in front of castle. It didn't seem like they had been walking for that long.

"Obviously," she muttered. "I asked you where my father was."

"In the throne room, with the King," he stated. She nodded her thanks, and then entered the castle. Serin turned towards the remaining three. "Well, allow me to show you to your quarters, so you can get ready as well."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

At dusk, the guests began to arrive for the coronation. Crono, Marle, and Glenn stood towards the back of the room, catching pieces of the conversations around them, and watching people walk to-and-fro. Many of the guests were citizens of Pandora, however the monarchs from different kingdoms were there, as well as important figureheads of smaller villages.

"'Twould seem my precaution over my appearance wasn't necessary," Glenn stated as he watched someone that looked like a mushroom walk past. "'Tis a strange land, this Pandora."

"I think it was nice that Charis extended an invitation to us," Marle stated. "She even had clothes for us!" She looked down at the evening gown she was wearing, which was red in color. Both Crono and Glenn were wearing a red tunic over dark blue pantaloons. _"The primary colors representing this kingdom,"_ she thought inwardly, absently looking at the flag and crest hanging over the throne.

"We still need to find some sort of shop with the supplies necessary to fix Epoch," Crono stated. "And if we can't find one, we're in big trouble." Before anything else was said, the sound of the trumpeters were heard, signaling the arrival of the King and Queen.

"Announcing his and her royal highnesses, King Edward and Queen Cecelia," the royal herald announced. The guests watched in silence as the King and Queen took their places at the throne, with the Royal Advisor and Charis following. King Edward stood, addressing the crowd.

"Thank you all for attending tonight's momentous occasion," he began, looking over everyone. "As written by Pandoran law, tonight, twenty long years after my own coronation, I must name my heir. I have chosen my niece, Charis." Hushed murmurs went throughout the crowd, and the King held up his hand for silence. "Your Queen now carries the direct heir, however I grow old, and my offspring will not have reached the maturity level my niece has, now. Under the guidance of her father, my current Royal Advisor, Charis will be an excellent ruler." Charis walked towards the King as he motioned for her to come forward. She knelt down in front of him, as her father watched with pride. Queen Cecelia took the jeweled tiara, which had the Royal Crest of Pandora on it, off of the pillow and raised it in front of her.

"This crown is to symbolize my acceptance of my husband's choice for successor," the Queen stated. She placed the tiara upon Charis' head, and the audience erupted into cheers. "Now rise, heir to the Pandoran throne." Charis stood, and looked out at the crowd, a smile on her face. She noticed Phanna and her father, as well as many other familiar people that she had met during her quest. As the crowd quieted down, the King stepped forward.

"My announcement is not the only cause for celebration tonight," he stated. "Tonight, is also to honor the courage and strength of one individual; to manifest this kingdom's appreciation towards this young man. This young man epitomizes the true spirit of Mana. Please, come forward, Sir Serin." Serin approached the dais, and knelt before the King and Queen.

"Your Highness," he began, speaking clearly so that his voice resonated off every wall. "Please, do not call me by my father's title. I am simply a Mana Knight, and I was fulfilling my destiny. I would never gave succeeded, had it not been for Charis and our departed friend, Kikuo." King Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"Whatever the case may be, Serin, you still deserve recognition," the King insisted. He took an object, and placed it around Serin's neck. "This ribbon and emblem expresses my eternal gratitude from your efforts to save this kingdom, as well as the world. Now rise, Serin, and know that you forever have a place in this kingdom!" As Serin did as he was instructed to, the crowd once again erupted into a loud cheer.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Not far from the kingdom of Pandora, was a tiny shrine surrounded by water, known as the Water Palace. Inside of the shrine, Luka, the Water Palace guardian, smiled as the water fairies brought her news from Pandora. A tiny fairy sat on her shoulder, retelling the events that had taken place at the castle. "Yes," Luka said aloud. "Truly Serin is worthy of his father's title. But he won't accept that until he realizes that fact."

Gathering her gown, Luka left the pedestal where one of the eight dormant Mana seeds lay. She made her way to the front of the shrine, walking down the steps to stand in the shallow pond that surrounded the Water Palace. Releasing her gown, she reached up and adjusted the golden headpiece that held her long, sky blue hair back. The silky, purple gown that she wore contrasted with her hair nicely. It was a floor length gown, and the long sleeves went well past her hands. A smile lit her face as she noticed something stranded out on one of the lily pads that adorned the pond. Walking to the spot, she picked up the small thing.

"How did you end up here, poor little kitten," she asked the drenched cat. "You don't look like one of Neko's children," she continued, noticing the cat would most likely have a light purple coat of fur if it hadn't been wet. As she cradled the cat in her arms, a wind blew over the shrine and the waters, sending a chill and a feeling of familiarity up Luka's spine. With a mental shudder, she headed back towards the shrine.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Thou'rt a warrior," Glenn asked Serin, as he and Charis joined Glenn, Crono, and Marle.

"Yes," Serin replied. "Both Charis and I are. As I'm sure you both know, this land thrives on the power of Mana. I am the last remaining member of the Tribe of Mana, and I'm destined to protect all of the land."

"So, who's this Kikuo," Marle asked. A shadow passed over both Serin and Charis' faces, and she regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry. It must be a sensitive subject."

"There's no need to apologize," Charis stated. "Kikuo ... He helped save this land from the Mana Beast. But he was a sprite, and when the Mana Beast was destroyed, he, along with all aspects of Mana, disappeared."

"After he was gone, I put my sword back in its' resting place," Serin continued. "Since we destroyed the Mana Beast, I had no use for the Mana Sword." A silence settled in the group, and Charis cleared her throat.

"What was it that you were looking for," she asked, turning towards Crono. "If it's within my power, I'd be glad to help you."

"We need supplies for our machine," Crono stated carefully. "Your kingdom seems to have similar technology as the place we come from."

"This isn't the most industrialist kingdom in the land," Charis replied thoughtfully.

"Is there somewhere that would be a better place to look for a shop," Marle asked, directing her questions towards Charis.

"You can try Tasnica," Serin stated, earning an annoyed look from Charis. "And maybe even Northtown."

"I can answer for myself, you know," Charis stated, snapping at Serin. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Charis," Serin began, "I ..."

"Serin," a man with white hair stated, placing a hand on Serin's shoulder. The warrior turned towards the voice.

"Sir Jema," he exclaimed. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you could make it."

"Serin, don't you sense it," Jema asked, looking at Serin intently. "Can't you feel the uneasiness of the land?" Serin shook his head, and Jema clasped a hand over his shoulder once again. "Keep alert, young Serin." With that, he turned and left.

"That was strange," Serin mumbled.

_"Serin,"_ a voice rang in his head. He looked around, and then realized it was Luka.

"Luka," he asked, drawing the attention of the others to himself. "Is something wrong?"

_"Serin, you must come to the Water Palace,"_ Luka continued, speaking to him telepathically. _"But it can wait until morning. I don't want to disrupt your celebration."_

"Are you sure, Luka," he asked. "I can be there in no time."

_"It's alright, Serin,"_ she assured him. _"Just come in the morning. Give my regards to Charis."_ As the link broke, Serin crossed his arms.

"What is it," Charis asked, concern in her voice.

"It was Luka," Serin replied. "She says hi."

"That's not what I meant, Serin," Charis stated, smiling slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Serin said, shaking his head. "She didn't say."

"How do ye know'est Lucca," Glenn asked. "I know not of this ability she possesses."

"Maybe it's someone else, Glenn," Crono said to him quietly. "It might not be the Lucca we know."

"So you have heard of Luka, the Guardian of the Water Palace," Charis stated. "It's amazing you've never heard of Pandora. Her shrine isn't far from here."

"'Tis a case of mistaken identity, lass," Glenn said. "'Twas not the same person I spoke of." Charis nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, I'll just go see what she wants in the morning," Serin concluded. "For now, let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

To Be Continued . . .

__

Well, now you know that this is a Chrono Trigger/Secret of Mana crossover. ^_^ Stay tuned for the next part, and as always, don't forget to leave your comments. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however is mine.

AN - Well, this is a Chrono Trigger/Secret of Mana crossover. What can these two games possibly have in common? Read to find out. ^_^ Please, please leave a review! Enjoy!

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 2

As the sun rose the next morning, Serin stood at the front gate that led to the castle. He was wearing his usual ensemble; a pair of baggy, blue pants and a matching sleeveless shirt, a purple triangle plate that covered his shoulders and chest, and a purple headband. Unconsciously, he put his hand to his side, where the Mana Sword should have been. With a sigh, he began to walk towards Luka's place.

"Serin, wait," Marle yelled out. As she came into view, Serin stopped. Marle was back in what she usually wore, which was a white, sleeveless, off-the-shoulder jumpsuit. She also had her crossbow strapped across her back. She caught up with Serin, and stood next to him, folding her hands together in front of her.

"Good morning, Marle," he greeted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up because I wanted to go with you to meet Luka," she replied. "Do you mind the company?" Serin shook his head.

"No, I don't," he replied, as the two began to walk. "Where are Crono and Glenn?" Marle shrugged her shoulders.

"In their rooms, I guess," she stated. The two walked in silence, and Marle looked over at Serin. "Our groups have a lot in common. Who would have thought all of us are warriors?"

"It's strange," Serin replied. "I was really surprised you were a Princess ... No offense, but you seem like you have more of a fighting spirit." Marle smiled at him.

"Usually, I would have been angry, but I'm not," she stated. "When I met Crono, it felt fated that I should help him in whatever quest he was on."

"From the story you told, you didn't really have a choice," Serin commented with a small laugh.

"Yeah," she said absently, remembering the tale she had retold Serin and Charis the night before. "Crono and I ... We've been through so much together. We're very close. It seems like you and Charis are close, too."

Serin shook his head in response. "Yeah, we are," he said. "But, it wasn't like that at first. While we were searching for Dyluck, she was so difficult to be around. It was her way, or else she wouldn't help. That changed, though, after she realized the danger we were all in. The more times we ran into Thanatos and Dyluck, the less confrontational she became. Dyluck's death is what made her finally reconcile with her father." A look of understanding passed over Marle's face.

"I know how she must have felt," she said quietly. Serin glanced over at her, a questioning look on his face, and she smiled. Though she, Crono, and Glenn had told about their adventures, they left out the fact they could travel through time, resurrect people by going into the past, and other events they thought would be difficult for their new friends to believe. "A turn of several events made me reconcile with my father, too." He nodded his head, and they walked in silence. As they passed a bridge, Serin stopped. "What's wrong," Marle asked.

"This is where Charis and I parted ways, when we first met," he replied, smiling at the memory. "After she saved me from the goblins."

"Goblins," Marle asked, confused.

"It's a long story," he stated. He looked up, and pointed ahead of them. "Luka's place is this way. We're almost there." As the two continued to walk, a voice shouted out at them.

"Serin, wait," Charis yelled. She, Crono, and Glenn came running from behind Serin and Marle, passing a large tree, and crossing the same bridge they had just passed. As the trio caught up with them, Charis crossed her arms and glared at Serin. "So, you were just going to _leave_ us behind," she demanded.

"No, Charis," Serin replied. "I didn't think you would be up yet, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Is that so," she challenged, glancing at Marle briefly. "And I suppose she was up?"

"As a matter of fact, she was," Serin replied, frowning. "Charis, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she snapped. She lowered her gaze, trying to hide her flustered face. She smoothed down her pink, fancy dress - which was actually a one-piece pantsuit - and straightened the gauntlets on her wrists. She looked back up towards Serin and sighed. "Serin, you knew I wanted to see Luka again," she stated quietly.

"Then I'm sorry, Charis," he replied. "I just thought you would be tired, that's all. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders now. Besides, I didn't think your father or King Edward would allow you to go. You know how they both are." She was about to say something, but thought better of it and just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, let's get on our way," Charis stated. She turned, and the others followed her silently. Before long, they were standing in front of the shrine. "I haven't been here in so long," Charis mused aloud, looking around the place. She ran up the stairs, leading into the shrine, and ran down the long hall. The others followed her pace quickly, and ran along with her. After they pushed down the three different levers that drew out the bridges, they were standing at the highest level. Luka was standing at the base of the pedestal, staring up at the Mana seed.

"Welcome back," Luka stated, sensing their presence. "It's been a long time, Serin and Charis." As she turned around, she gasped slightly as she noticed Crono, Marle, and Glenn standing behind them. "You must be the three strangers with the strange machine. Crono, Marle, and Glenn, was it?"

"How did you know that," Marle asked, shocked. Luka gave a small smile.

"The ebb and flow of the water brings news from everywhere, Marle," Luka replied. "I knew about you practically the moment you came into this land."

"Luka, is something wrong," Serin asked, stepping towards her. "Jema mentioned the uneasiness of the land, but I don't know what he meant."

"So Jema senses it, too," Luka mused. She sighed, and motioned for Serin to come closer to her. "Serin, don't you feel the power reawakening?"

"Luka," he began. "I ..." His voice trailed as his gaze moved up towards the Mana seed. A faint aura shimmered around it, and he gasped. "Is it possible?" Luka stepped aside, and Serin made his way up the stairs towards the seed. As he stood in front of it, he reached out with shaking hands.

"Go ahead, Serin," Luka stated. Serin looked over towards Luka, and then back towards the seed. He reached out and grasped it with both of his hands, and a green light filled the room. As the glow faded, Serin ran down the stairs and stood in front of the guardian.

"Luka, does this mean what I think it means," he asked.

"Yes, Serin," Luka replied. "Mana power is slowly reawakening in this land. I don't know how, or the reason why, yet. I must ask something of you."

"Anything," he stated.

"Go to Potos, Serin, where the Mana Sword rests," Luka began. "Go, and pull the sword. If you are able to, it means your work is not done yet." He nodded in understanding, and Luka turned towards Charis. "I want you to go as well, Charis."

"Of course, Luka," Charis replied. "Let's go, Serin." He nodded his head, and the two began to leave.

"Wait," Luka called out. The two warriors stopped, and as they turned around, two glowing objects floated in front of them. "These may be helpful." Serin reached out and touched the object in front of him. As he made contact, the axe formed in his hands. Charis did the same, and the whip formed in her hands.

"Thank you, Luka," Serin said.

"Now go quickly," Luka stated. She watched as the two ran off, and as Crono, Marle, and Glenn began to follow, she stopped them. "You three must remain here," she told them. "I would like to talk to you."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Serin and Charis left the shrine, and began running, with Serin taking the lead. "Let's go through the Haunted Forest, Charis," Serin suggested, running to the left. She silently agreed, and quickly followed to the portal spot, which would take them into the forest. Wasting no time, Serin ran to the post once they were in the forest, and waited for Charis to catch up with him.

"It's a good thing Luka gave us the whip," she stated. She threw one end of the whip toward the other post, and as Serin grabbed a hold of her waist, she pulled them across the ravine. "She must have known ... Hey, Serin, wait for me," she yelled out as he took off running again.

"Sorry, we don't have time to talk. Let's keep going," he called back towards her. He set an emotionless expression on his face as he ran. _"I'm glad you can still keep up, Charis,"_ he said to himself as he noticed her running beside him from the corner of his eye, matching his pace. _"I just hope Luka was wrong for once. We destroyed the Mana Beast. How can Mana power still exist?"_ The two continued quietly through the maze, with Serin cutting down boulders and overgrown weeds with his axe, and Charis whipping them across ravines where needed. Finally, the two made it to the portal on the other side of the forest.

"Let's go to the Canon Travel," Charis suggested. "Hopefully, it can still send us to Potos." Serin nodded in agreement, and then ran after her. The two only stopped when they made it to their destination.

"Do you still service to Potos Village," Serin asked the canon man.

"We do," the canon operator replied. "Just fifteen gold pieces will send you on your way." He studied the two as they searched through their pockets for the money, and he snapped his fingers. "I know you! You saved the world. You're Serin, right?" He paused momentarily as Serin shook his head. "I knew it! Just climb into the canon. For you, it's free."

"Thank you," Serin stated. He helped Charis climb into the canon, and then climbed in himself. The canon operator lit the fuse, and in a matter of seconds, the two warriors were flying through the air. They flew in an arc, and as they descended towards the ground, they prepared themselves for the landing. As they hit the ground, they rolled to a stop.

"These are the times I wish we still had Flammie," Charis grumbled as Serin helped her stand. He smiled sadly, and the two turned towards the entrance to Potos Village. Charis glanced over at Serin, and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Serin, you're the savior of this village now. They've realized their mistake, and welcomed you back."

"I know, Charis," he replied, squeezing her hand back. "Thank you." He took a deep breath, and then led Charis into the village. As they made their way through, a chorus of hellos followed them. The village elder talked to Serin momentarily, and afterwards, as the two continued through, they stopped in front of Serin's old house. "I'll never understand how they could banish me so easily, Charis," he said quietly, hurt filling his voice. "Without even a second thought."

"They were just frightened, and made a bad decision. Let's just go," she ushered him, pulling him gently. They made their way through the back entrance of the village, and took up a run once again, heading towards the spot the Mana Sword lay. Serin cut down the last of the overgrown weeds, and inhaled sharply as he saw the sword wedged in the rock at the bottom of the waterfall.

"There it is," he stated, walking towards it in a trance-like state. As he stood in front of the embedded weapon, a figure appeared in front of him. He looked up, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Father."

"Hello, my son," his father stated.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I better understand your situation now," Luka said to Crono, Marle, and Glenn. "How strange that you ended up here."

"Thou believe'th us," Glenn asked, watching Luka thoughtfully. "Dost thou find'eth this strange?"

"I have seen many strange and unbelievable things in my lifetime," Luka replied. "It's not hard for me to believe your story."

"Is there possibly any way to fix Epoch," Crono asked.

"Travel to Tasnica," Luka replied. "There, you will find the technology you need for your travel back to where you truly belong." She looked up, past the three briefly, and then looked back towards them. "I'm sure Serin and Charis will help you find your way there."

"Thank you, Luka," Marle stated. She nodded her head as the trio turned towards the sound of footsteps. She, too, looked up, as Serin and Charis entered the room. Serin had a troubled look on his face, and Charis had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Luka," Serin began quietly, walking to where she stood. Without another word, Serin unsheathed the sword that was now at his side and held it out in front of him. "My father told me to take the sword, and once again put a stop to the evil that's growing in this land."

"I was afraid of this, Serin," Luka stated. She stepped aside, allowing Serin passage to the steps. "Seal the power of the Mana seed." He complied, and walked up to the seed. As he placed the blade against it, a faint glow emitted from it and a flash once again filled the room. Replacing the Mana Sword back in its' sheath, he walked back down the stairs and stood in front of Luka.

"What do I do now," he asked.

"What you are destined to do, Serin," Luka replied. "With the sword, travel back to the Pure Land. You'll find your answers there. Your new quest begins Brave Warrior, but you will need allies. The power of five is greater than the power of one."

"The power of five," Serin asked. He looked back towards Charis, Crono, Marle, and Glenn, and understood Luka's meaning. Luka smiled, and raised her hands into the air. One by one, the rest of the Mana weapons appeared on the ground. She turned towards Charis.

"Go to the seed, Charis, and receive the powers you once held," Luka told her. She did as she was told, and when she touched the seed, the magic she once had power over returned to her.

"Isn't there anything we can do," Marle asked Luka.

"For the moment, no," Luka stated. "Just help in any way you can." She turned back towards Serin, and put her hands on his shoulders. "Now go forth, brave Mana Knight, and once again return peace to this land."

"I will, Luka, I promise," Serin stated. Luka watched as the five warriors left. The stray cat she had found rubbed past her, and she picked him up.

"You'll find the strength that you need, Serin," Luka said quietly. "Please, just don't fail, like I have."

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 3

"Father, please, you've got to understand," Charis exclaimed with a pleading look on her face. She turned towards her uncle, searching his face. "Your Majesty?" Serin sighed, as both the King and his royal advisor were not conceding one inch. Charis had just told them about what had happened at Luka's, and asked permission to go along with Serin. They both had thought it better if Crono, Marle, and Glenn stayed at the main gate, and wait for word from them.

"Charis," her father began, "this is not a good idea! You're the crowded princess of this kingdom, and you would only be a target."

"But there isn't even any danger anymore, father," Charis argued. "Ever since Serin, Kikuo, and I defied the Empire, no one would dare try anything against us." Though she was putting up a brave front, Charis was nervous, even scared, that they would not grant her wishes. She looked over at Serin, and he gave her a weak smile. _"Please, Father, Uncle,"_ she begged them both silently. _"Please, don't let me down."_

"Your Highness," Serin stated, stepping forward. "I swear on my life I will protect your niece. Charis is a strong fighter, and I just hope you realize that." He looked towards her father. "Please, sir, I may need her help." The two brothers looked at each other, and then the King stood up.

"Charis, come here," King Edward commanded. She quickly stepped forward, bowed respectfully to him, and then stood, looking at him intently. He studied her face for a long time, and then leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I grant you permission, niece."

"Oh thank you, Uncle," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Today, you've made me so happy!" King Edward returned her hug with a hearty laugh, however his demeanor turned serious once again as he look towards Serin.

"You must make one of two decisions, Serin," King Edward stated, causing Serin to bow before him. "You must either take full responsibility for Charis' safety, or I will send along the Royal magician. What is your choice?"

"I'll take responsibility for what happens to Charis," Serin replied. "However I assure you, no harm will come to her."

"Your word is your bond, then," the King stated. "If anything happens to Charis, you will be punished accordingly."

"Your Highness, that's not fair," Charis interjected.

"Would you rather stay here," her father asked. At this, Charis narrowed her eyes.

"I have confidence in my skills, Father, and I have confidence in Serin," she exclaimed. "We'll take the Royal magician, Uncle."

"Joch, come forward," the king said. A tall figure appeared almost immediately, seemingly out of thin air.

"Do you mean as in _the_ Sage Joch, Jenkh," Charis asked incredulously. "The wise one that helped us complete our training?"

"I am merely his shadow, an apprentice," Joch spoke, bowing at the waist. He had on a black, hooded cloak, which swept the ground and hid his face in shadow.

"Why have you taken in a magician, Majesty," Charis asked her uncle. He raised a hand.

"For now, that is of no consequence," he replied. "Just go quickly, Charis, and return safely." She stepped forward and hugged him, thanking him once again. Then she turned to her father, hugging him as well.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered before stepping away from him. He nodded his head once, his way of saying, "you're welcome." As she turned to join Serin's side, Joch followed her silently. She turned towards him slightly. "Thank you, Joch, for coming." He simply nodded his head.

"Charis," Serin began as the trio made their way to the front gate. "I meant every word I said in there. I _will_ protect you."

"I know, Serin, and I'll protect you," she replied. "But like you said in there, I'm a skilled fighter. We both are." They continued to walk in silence, however Charis stopped suddenly. "I forgot something in my father's study," she exclaimed. She quickly excused herself and ran back in the direction they came from, and was back before much time had passed. "I'm ready, now." Serin gave her a questioning look, however they continued on their way.

"Marle, Crono, Glenn," Serin called out as the trio came into sight. They looked up at the sound of his voice, and Marle waved.

"Does this mean you can come along too, Charis," Marle asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes it does, Marle," Charis replied, biting down the snide remark she was going to make. Marle smiled, and to Charis' surprise, she gave her a small hug.

"I'm glad your father and King Edward gave you permission," Marle stated. Charis looked at her in shock, and then offered her first, real smile towards the other girl.

"Me too, Marle," she replied.

"Your Highness," Joch said, speaking quietly, "may I suggest that we continue on our way?" Charis looked at him, and then nodded her head.

"That's a good idea, Joch," she replied. "Marle, Crono, Glenn, this is Joch, the Royal magician of Pandora. He'll be coming along on this journey with us."

"How do we get to this Pure Land Luka speak'eth of," Glenn asked, breaking the silence that had followed Charis' introductions.

"I think we should go to Tasnica," Serin suggested. "I'm sure Jema can help us out in some way. They have sandships, so perhaps they can go over water, as well. That's the only way I can think of that can possibly get us to the island."

"That's a good idea, Serin, but _how_ do we all get to Tasnica," Charis asked. "We can't all possibly go by canon travel."

"I have a solution, Highness," Joch spoke.

"Please, Joch, just call me Charis," she stated.

"Then I have a solution, Charis," Joch continued. "I can simply teleport us there."

"Can you really do that," Serin asked incredulously. Joch nodded his head. "That solves our problem, then." Joch raised his hands into the air, and dark energy engulfed them all. In a flash, the group was gone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Sir Jema," a Tasnican soldier stated, running into the throne room. The soldier bowed to the king, and then turned towards Jema. "Sir Jema, six strangers have appeared at our gates. Sir Serin and Princess Charis are among the six, but the other four are unknown."

"Show them in, soldier," Jema said.

"But sir, are you sure," the soldier questioned. "The others seem of questionable character."

"Soldier, do you think Sir Serin would travel with dangerous people," Jema asked.

"No, of course not, Sir Jema," he replied. "I'll show them to you right away." The soldier left the room in a hurry, and a few minutes later, he returned with the six warriors in tow.

"Serin, welcome to the kingdom of Tasnica," Jema welcomed him. "What brings you here?"

"Your Majesty," Serin stated, bowing towards the King. He acknowledged Serin, and then the warrior turned towards Jema. "Sir Jema, I have taken up my quest once again."

"I thought as much," Jema replied. "I see you have recovered the Mana Sword?"

"I have," Serin said. "I have a request to make."

"Ask me anything, Serin, I will try to help," Jema replied.

"We need a way to get to the Pure Land," Serin stated. "Luka said the answer lies there, but we don't have a way to get there. Do your sandships travel over water?"

"They do, but to go to the Pure Land," Jema asked. "The cloud shrouds the island from sight. How are you to find it? We'll get lost in the fog."

"I don't know, Sir Jema, but I've got to try," Serin said. "The power of Mana is reawakening in this land, and I've got to discover why."

"Do you think it's the Mana Beast again," Jema asked. "Is that possible, even?"

"That's why I have to go to the Pure Land," Serin replied. Jema rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "I don't want to put any of your men in danger. We can pilot the ship ourselves."

"There is one person who wouldn't mind the danger," Jema said slowly. "And if he's not willing to go, I will take you myself. We'll leave in the morning, first thing. You may stay here through the night."

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, but we're going to leave in the morning, Jema," Charis said. "Why wait?"

"It's late afternoon now, Charis," Jema began. "And regardless of where the destination is, the sea is dangerous at night. I won't risk our lives needlessly."

"I understand, Jema," Charis stated. "And I didn't even think about that." Jema gave her a small smile.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Jema said. "Come with me, and we'll prepare for dinner." As the group followed Jema, none noticed as two figures watched silently from a distance.

"The Boss won't like this," the first figure said to the other. "We'd better go report what we learned." The two strange beings slipped away, unnoticed by the Tasnican guards.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, as the five warriors and the mage boarded the sandship, Jema approached them. "You have everything you need, I trust," he asked.

"Yes, I have the Mana Sword, and we have our weapons," Serin said, his hand on his sheath. Jema nodded his head.

"Then let me introduce your captain," he stated. "I have a feeling you know him." He stepped aside, and a man familiar to Serin stepped onto the deck.

"Sergo," Serin exclaimed, stepping towards the man.

"Well, if you ain't my buddy for the desert," Sergo exclaimed. He stepped towards Serin and the two shook hands vigorously. "How have you been, mate?"

"How did you get a job as a captain," Serin asked at the same time. Sergo gave a hearty laugh.

"Seems we have a bit a catching up to do," Sergo exclaimed, cupping a hand on Serin's shoulder. As the two continued to talk, Crono, Marle, Glenn, and Charis stood off to the side.

"Charis," Glenn began, "doust thou trust thine mage? 'Tis a strange fellow, who strays away from us." He looked over at Joch, who stood at the bow, staring out at the sea, his dark cloak billowing slightly from the breeze.

"Yes, Glenn, I trust him," Charis replied, a small frown on her face. "He's connected to my kingdom, so of course I trust him."

"You don't think he's from the Empire," Crono asked, as he, too, looked over at Joch.

"Of course not," Charis exclaimed. "I can't believe this! Why are you talking like this about Joch? His teacher is a very respectable figure all over the land."

"We don't mean to pry or anything, Charis," Marle stated. "Where we come from, magicians aren't easily trusted." Charis nodded her head in understanding, and then wordlessly went to stand next to Joch.

"What are you looking at," she asked quietly, after she was sure he sensed her presence.

"Just the sea," Joch replied. "It has a calming affect, yet it holds many dangers. The sea is serene, yet danger lurks deep underneath."

"So, are you afraid of the sea," Charis asked. Joch smiled slightly, though Charis didn't see it from behind his hood.

"No," he replied. "My connection is just deep with the sea." Charis looked at him strangely, however he didn't see the look she gave him, as he was already staring back out at the water. She turned slightly as Jema called for everyone's attention.

"We're about to leave now, if no one has any objections," he stated. When no one said anything, he motioned for Sergo to take his place at the helm. The ship surged forward, and they began to make their way towards the Pure Land. Charis turned back towards where Joch was, however he wasn't there.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, too," she mumbled. She heard a giggle, and turned towards where Marle was. She and Serin were talking about something and laughing. Charis felt a pang of jealousy, however quickly brushed it off. _"What's wrong with me,"_ she asked herself. _"I'm still mourning for Dyluck, aren't I?"_

"Is something wrong, Charis," Crono asked, stepping beside her.

"Nothing, really," she replied. "I'm just looking out for the island. Someone has to." She allowed bitterness to creep into her voice, and Crono turned towards her.

"Everything will turn out fine," he stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It will all be alright." He moved his hand back down into its' original position, and then stared out at the sea, in the direction Charis was looking in.

"You're probably right, Crono," she stated without looking at him. A smile appeared on her face, however in the pit of her stomach was a feeling she couldn't deny. _"I just hope you're right,"_ she added silently.

To Be Continued . . .

__

Hey everyone! Well, I'm at the point where I'm dying for reviews. So I'm begging you, please leave a review! *big anime eyes* Please? ^_^ I hope you enjoyed your read. The "real" action should start in the next part. Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer]: I don't own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 4

"Charis, what's that," Crono asked as the two stood in the front of the ship, keeping an eye out for the Pure Land. Charis looked to where he was pointing, and she smiled.

"Serin, come quick," Charis exclaimed, turning towards where he stood. As he came up beside her, she pointed into the distance. "Look, I see the island! We're almost there."

"That's the Pure Land," Marle asked as she and Glenn joined the trio. "But it's covered by a blanket of fog. You can't see anything."

"That's the point," Charis stated. "The fog provides cover for the island. No human is supposed to step foot into that sacred place."

"'Tis a holy place," Glenn asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry, Glenn," Charis stated with a smile. "We've been there before."

"But to sacrilege the soil of a holy place," Glenn exclaimed.

"We have to, Glenn," Serin said. "In order to see my mother." Suddenly, everyone was thrown to the ground, as the ship jerked violently to one side.

"Sergo, what was that," Jema asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"I don't know, Sir Jema," Sergo replied. "It felt like we hit something, or we're stuck on something."

"It's neither," Joch stated, climbing from the boughs of the ship. He raised his arms into the air, and conjured up a shield over the entire ship. As he did this, a _very_ large tentacle rose out of the water and slammed down towards the ship. Joch's shield protected everyone and the vessel from the blow, however the shield was dissipated almost immediately.

"What was that," Marle shrieked. She nervously held her crossbow at her side mimicking the others, who already had their weapons drawn. Her eyes darted all over the place for whatever had just attacked.

"Here it comes," Joch exclaimed, preparing another spell. To everyone's horror, save Joch, a gigantic sea creature rose from the water, its' tentacles thrashing around violently. It opened its' mouth, revealing hundreds of razor-sharp teeth, and let out a cry that made everyone cringe.

"Wh-what is that," Charis stammered.

"The Guardian Sea-God, Takoika," Joch replied. "It protects the Pure Land from outsiders." He jumped out of the way as the creature wrapped some of its' tentacles around the ship.

"We have to do something, or it will crush the hull," Serin exclaimed. He drew up the Mana Sword, and brought the blade down on a tentacle. Takoika let out a shriek, and then with a free tentacle, grabbed Serin and rose him up into the air.

"Oh no, Serin," Charis exclaimed. She grasped the javelin she was holding. "Salamando, come forth! Give me the power of fire!" A tiny creature set ablaze, resembling a lizard, appeared momentarily. Charis gripped her weapon again, and as it glowed red in color, she tossed it at the creature. It let out another scream, dropping Serin in the process. Charis rushed to his side as he landed harmlessly on the deck.

"Thanks, Charis," he stated, standing. She nodded her head, and then cast flame saber on his weapon as well. As Serin rushed to attack the creature again, Charis looked to see how everyone else was doing. Crono and Glenn were attacking the main part of Takoika, while Marle kept the tentacles away from them the best she could. Even Jema was fighting, providing cover for Sergo while he tried to stir them out of harms way. She turned her gaze towards Joch, and gasped.

"Joch, look out," she screamed. She ran towards him and pushed him down as a tentacle lashed past where he had just been standing. They landed on the ground roughly, and his hood fell back. She gasped softly as she saw his face. "Joch ... you've been hurt." He reached a hand up to his temple and felt moisture there. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the hood back up, covering his head.

"You shouldn't gawk when there's danger afoot," he stated. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the air as several sharp crystals shot from Takoika's mouth, aimed for the place they were just standing.

"Gem missile," Charis exclaimed. "It knows magic, too?" She gasped as she saw the creature preparing to attack again. "Dryad, come forth! Give me the power of Mana!" A tiny tree creature appeared momentarily, and then a green light spread over everyone as it emitted from Charis. Takoika shot gem missile at them again, however it bounced off uselessly.

"Get behind me," Joch said as he pushed Charis behind him. He waved his arms around in a set pattern, and pointed a finger towards Takoika. As he pointed, he rose his hand into the air, and fire engulfed the sea creature. It screamed in pain, and then sank back down into the sea. Joch slowly lowered his hand, and then turned around to help Charis stand.

"Thank you, Joch," she stated, pulling herself off the ground with his help. She seemed to remember something and reached up towards his face. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist. "But you were hurt," she protested.

"I'll be fine, your Highness," he said, stepping away from her. He turned towards Jema. "It would be best if we go alone from here. Take your ship, and turn around."

"How will you get to the island," Jema asked.

"Takoika will return," Joch stated, ignoring his question. "Stay, and you will perish." He turned towards the warriors, who had come together, as a bubble formed over them and lifted up into the air. Joch levitated up into the air as well, and turned towards Jema. "Do as you will. We'll get to the island."

"Please, go, Sir Jema," Charis said as she turned towards the ship. "We'll be fine. Just get out of here safely." Jema nodded his head, and Charis watched as the boat began to turn around.

"Is thine method of travel safe, magician," Glenn asked nervously. He could see through the bottom of the bubble as they moved along, and fear was apparent on his face. "Doust thou knowest our destination?"

"Don't worry, Glenn," Serin stated. "We're going the right way." As they flew into the fog, Joch joined the others inside the bubble. The fog seemed to part, however as they passed, it returned to its' original state.

"'Tis most strange," Glenn said.

"Look, I see something," Marle exclaimed. They passed through the last of the foggy cover, and before them was a vast island. From the view they had, it was easy to see the landscape and the features of the island. The bubble slowly lowered towards the island, and as it touched the ground, it dissipated.

"I haven't been here in so long," Charis breathed as she ran a hand down the glossy film of a leaf. She looked around, and a frown set on her face. "But where are the animals?"

"We should hurry and get to the tree," Serin stated, as he began to walk in the right direction. Charis followed him quietly, while Crono, Marle, and Glenn took in the surroundings of the place. Joch, however, kept a distance between him and the five warriors. They walked a way, until they came across a pearl dais and stairs, with two pillars. Serin stopped, and the others did as well.

"You don't think we'll have to fight the dragons again, do you," Charis asked, readying her weapon.

"There's one way to find out," Serin replied. He walked up the stairs and onto the dais. As he passed the pillars, nothing happened and he turned to the others. "I guess this means we can go through." He took the lead again, and the others followed. They passed through a second one, and when they came to a third, Serin stopped.

"What is it," Charis asked. He shook his head, and then looked towards Crono, Marle, Glenn, and Joch.

"Beyond this point, lies the Mana tree," Serin began. He looked over at Joch. "I take it you already know about the Mana Tree?" Joch nodded his head, and Serin continued. "Crono, Marle, Glenn, this may sound strange, but if she's still alive, the tree will speak to us." The trio had surprised looks on their faces, however remained silent. Serin took a deep breath, and then led them to the grove where the tree was.

"Oh Serin, look," Charis exclaimed. In front of them, dozens of strange animals stood at the base of an extremely large tree. "The animals ... They've all gathered here, but why?" A faint green glow began to emanate from the tree, and Serin rushed forward. The animals parted as he drew closer, and as he stood at the base of the tree, he dropped down to his knees.

"Mother," he asked, timidly placing a hand against the enormous tree trunk. When he didn't get an answer, he lowered his head and willed back the tears that had threatened to fall since they first arrived.

"The tree is his mother," Crono asked, surprised. Charis nodded her head.

"We were all surprised when we first learned it," she stated as she watched Serin with the same sadness he felt. "That's how we learned of his true lineage. He's the last of the Tribe of Mana. The women of the tribe become the Mana Tree, and the men the Mana Knights."

"Poor Serin," Marle stated. She slowly walked towards him, and knelt down beside him. "Serin," she asked, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her, tears in his eyes.

"I thought for sure, she'd be alive," he stated hoarsely. "With the power of Mana reawakening, I was hoping she'd come back somehow." A solitary tear trailed down his face, and she reached forward and brushed it away.

"I'm sure she would love to talk to you, Serin," Marle stated softly. "I bet she misses you, just as much as you miss her." She placed a hand against the tree to keep steady as she stood, and as she did so, the tree began to emanate a darker green. A gentle wind blew over the grove.

"I knew you would return to me, Serin," a soft voice said. Marle took her hand away from the tree and stood behind Serin, alarmed.

"Mother," he asked as he, too, stood.

"Yes, Serin, it is I," his mother stated. "I knew you two would find each other. I'm so glad." At her words, Charis took a step backward.

_"No,"_ she thought, shaking her head in disbelief. _"What is she talking about?"_ She gave a choked sob, and then ran back in the direction they had come from. Neither Crono nor Glenn noticed as she left however Joch did, and he went after her.

"Mother, what are you talking about," Serin asked. "Who found each other?"

"You and Marle, my son," his mother replied. A green ball of light appeared in front of them, and a figure began to form. The figure took the shape of a woman, and everyone gasped.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Charis continued to sob as she ran away from what she had just heard. Tears distorted her view, and she let out a gasp as she tripped and fell over an upturned root. "What have I done to deserve this," she yelled out towards the sky. "Why do I have to suffer the loss of love twice?" She began to cry again, and as her sobs subsided, she stood up and began to walk again, passing a group of shaded trees.

"How did you think you would get off of this island, Princess," a voice asked her. "Would you have fought Takoika alone? Would you have survived that swim?"

"Who's there," she demanded, readying her weapon. A figure stepped out from the shadows, and she relaxed. "Joch, you scared me."

"Are you going to answer my questions," he asked. "How did you plan on leaving this island?"

"I don't know," she admitted quietly. She jumped in surprise as two laughs rang through the air.

"The boss'll be happy when we take care of these two," the first voice spoke.

"The knight will be nothing without his magic user," the second replied.

"Who's there," Charis demanded. "Show yourselves!"

"No need for that," the first voice spoke.

"We've got a surprise for you," the seconded added. The two began to cackle, and Charis narrowed her eyes, searching the trees for the owners of the voices.

_"Why do they sound so familiar,"_ she asked herself. A huge shadow fell on her, and as she looked up, she gasped in surprise.

"Hmm," Joch mumbled, looking up as well. "Prepare yourself, Charis. This creature should be no problem."

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer]: I don't own the rights to any of the characters, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

AN - I'd like to thank Cola Addict and Charred Mouse for leaving a review! ^_^ I was beginning to wonder if anyone liked this, so _thank you_ very much. And to everyone else, please, one or two of you, leave me a review! I think you'll like the revelation towards the end of this part ... Onto the fic!

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 5

"What's going on here," Crono demanded, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He took a step closer, eyeing the mysterious figure. She was wearing a white silky gown, that trailed down to the ground. Her golden-colored hair was pulled back into a braid that went down the middle of her back, and two curled tendrils of hair framed her face. "Who are you?"

"Don't talk to my mother like that," Serin growled, putting his hand on his hilt as well.

"Serin, your fight is not with your newfound friends," his mother stated. He was surprised that they made physical contact, as she put a hand gently over the hand he had on his sword. She turned her eyes up towards the other warrior. "I assure you, Crono, I won't harm any of you."

"How do you know my name," Crono asked.

"I know much about you, Crono," she replied. "I know a lot about Glenn, Marle, Lucca, and the rest of your friends."

"But who are you," Marle asked, taking a step closer to the entity in front of her.

"You may all call me Leiliah," she stated. "But, I would prefer it if you called me mother, Marle."

"What are you talking about," Serin and Marle asked in unison. Leiliah smiled.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but the two of you are twins, separated at birth," she explained. "And by some miracle, you both have found each other again. I'm standing in front of you now because you touched the tree, my sweet daughter."

"Hold thy tongue, my Lady," Glenn said. "Princess Nadia is a descendant to her royal majesty, Queen Leene!"

"Perhaps I have some explaining to do," Leiliah began. "Long ago, before my children were born, a legend was passed down through the generations of the Tribe of Mana. It spoke of the time when twins would be born, and destruction would be upon the world. A great evil would rise, and the Mana Beast would be revived. Many were skeptical, but I was not. And when you two were born, we all knew the prophecy had been realized."

"I believe you, Mother, but how did we get separated," Serin asked.

"Another part of the prophecy was that when the twins were born, one would be a boy, and the other a girl," Leiliah continued. "Together, the pair would bring down the Mana Beast." She paused, and a look of sorrow passed her face.

"Please, continue," Marle stated. Leiliah smiled at her.

"But there was a great price to pay," Leiliah said quietly. "In order for the Mana Beast to be destroyed, the girl would have to forfeit her life, and become the Mana Tree." Marle gasped quietly, and gripped Serin's hand. "You can imagine my grief when I discovered that my children were the twins spoken of in the prophecy. In an act of desperation, I took you, Marle, and took you far away, to a land known as Guardia. I went to the King, whose wife and child had been lost to him while she was in labor. When he saw me, he thought I was an angel sent to him. He told me how much I resembled his wife. I gave you to him, Marle, and told him to take you, and that you were a very special child."

"Is ... is that why my father is so overprotective of me," Marle asked. "Because I was given to him by someone he thought resembled my Mother?" A hurt look passed over Leiliah's face, however she nodded her head. Tears began to form in Marle's eyes, and she balled her fists angrily. "So, I was just a replacement to him? He didn't even really love _me_! I was just a replacement!" She burst out into tears, and Leiliah took her into her arms.

"No, Marle, you misunderstand me," she said, rubbing her back. "Your father loves you very much. I have watched you both over the years, and that much is evident. He loves you as if you were his own child because he knows the truth of your origin. I explained it to him."

"Thank you, for telling me the truth," Marle said as her sobs subsided. "It must have been hard on him, for me to treat him the way I did, and for him to know the truth about me." She stepped away from Leiliah, and looked at her. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Leiliah stated. "When I returned, I had to take your place and become the Mana Tree, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I was also punished, in my own way. My husband died, and my children grew up without knowing their real mother. I will never forgive myself for that."

"Don't feel bad, Mother," Serin exclaimed. "You did what you needed to do. You did it for us!"

"I can't speak for Serin, but I have had a good life," Marle added. "Although now I see where I get my stubbornness from." At this statement, Leiliah laughed.

"Well, you certainly have given your father a hard time," she commented.

"There's still one thing I don't understand," Crono said quietly. "Why were we sent here to find answers? What are we supposed to find the answer to?"

"Crono has a point," Serin added. "Why did Luka say the answer was here?" A frown crossed Leiliah's face, and she disappeared. "Mother!"

"I'm still here, child," she stated. "The answer you seek is here, but first, you must help your friend. Return to me once you do." To illustrate her point, a bright flash of light burst in the sky. It was then that everyone noticed Charis and Joch were missing.

"Oh no, Charis," Serin exclaimed. He ran in the direction the light came from, and the others followed him quickly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Here it comes again," Joch warned Charis, as the flying creature swooped down at them. It was a gigantic griffin. It had three heads, each with a sharp beak, and sharp talons. It swooped down towards Joch, who seemed to be the only one fighting it.

"Joch," Charis screamed as it knocked him over from the force of the wind as it passed. She ran over to where he had fallen as the griffin circled around them in the air. "Joch, are you okay?" He stood up and reached up, unbuttoning his cloak and tossing it aside.

"Heal me," he stated, turning towards her slightly.

"Wh-what," she stammered, staring at him. He had extremely long hair, which she hadn't noticed before, and a strange red cape covered his body. _"Why did he need the cloak,"_ she wondered inwardly.

"Heal me," he repeated, raising his voice slightly. "You're of no use to me, except to heal me." She numbly nodded her head.

"Undine, come forth," she exclaimed. "Grant me the powers of water!" A woman resembling a mermaid appeared, and Charis turned towards Joch, casting cure water on him. He grunted his thanks, and then turned towards the creature.

"So, you want to challenge me," he exclaimed. "I wouldn't suggest that." He waved his hands in a set motion, and then cast lightning on the griffin. However, as it hit it, one of the three heads absorbed the attack. He narrowed his eyes, and then he smirked.

"Joch," Charis began, uncertainly.

"Just stay back, Princess," he stated. The griffin landed on the ground, and its' middle head threw fire towards him. Joch looked back quickly, and gasped involuntarily as the fire stopped right in front of him. He looked towards Charis, who was glowing a faint green. The griffin screeched, and then flapped its' wings towards Charis, sending a spray of sharp feathers towards her.

"Oh no," she screamed. She stood there, paralyzed with fear, as the feathers drew closer to her and squeezed her eyes shut. Joch floated in front of her, and brought up his cape.

"Charis," Serin yelled as he and the others ran out into the clearing where the battle was taking place. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Joch was standing in front of her.

"Joch," she asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Back away from me." As she did what she was told, he threw back the fold of his cape over his shoulder, sending the feathers flying.

"Whither did Joch go," Glenn asked Charis.

"He's right there," she replied, pointing to the man who had his back to them. They watched as he sent an attack towards the griffin.

_"His fighting style, 'tis familiar,"_ Glenn thought inwardly. The entire area glowed in a black aura, and then in a flurry of feathers, the griffin was gone. Joch lowered his hand, and stood, watching as the feathers floated to the ground.

"Joch, are you all right," Charis asked, stepping forward. He turned around, with a smirk on his face, however it disappeared as he noticed the others were there.

"Thou'rt that fiend, Magus," Glenn exclaimed.

"Who's Magus," Charis asked, confused.

"That's his real name," Crono replied, shock on his face. "Joch is just an alias." Charis looked towards Magus, and he confirmed it with a nod.

"My green friend," Magus stated, glaring slightly and ignoring the look of shock on Charis' face. "We were allies in the past. What has changed that?"

"'Twas only an alliance, 'til we parted ways," Glenn replied, unsheathing his sword. "Thou art up to thine trickery again!" Magus smirked, and his scythe appeared in his hands.

"Are you challenging me," he challenged, readying his battle stance. Charis got in between them.

"I don't know how you seem to know each other, but I demand you to stop this at once," she exclaimed. Magus pulled his cape back around his body, and remained silent, while Glenn slowly replaced his sword in its' sheath.

"Well, you can at least tell us how you ended up here, Magus," Marle stated, raising an eyebrow. "Are you following us?"

"He doesn't owe anyone any kind of explanation," Charis interjected. "My father has decreed him as my protector, and that's all you need to know."

"Charis, are you okay," Serin asked. She looked at him, and a shadow passed her face.

"I'm fine," she replied. She continued quickly as he was about to say something else. "How is your mother?"

"She's alive," he stated. "We need to go back and talk with her some more." Charis nodded her head, and then Serin looked at Magus before turning back around. Glenn, Crono, and Marle gave him a wary glance, and then followed Serin. As Magus and Charis were about to follow, she turned towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about yourself," she asked. "Are _they_ the reason you wore the cloak?"

"Yes," Magus replied. "There are some things you must come to understand about us all, but that will wait."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"It will wait," he repeated. She nodded her head in silence, and they followed the others quietly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Not far from where the battle had taken place, two figures stood before a third. The third person, who was obviously in charge, stood in front of an artifact of some sort.

"Boss," the first figure spoke. "We sent the griffin."

"And," the boss prompted.

"It was defeated," the second figure said. They both cowered, waiting to be yelled at.

"No matter," the boss said nonchalantly.

"A-are you okay, Boss" the first figure asked.

"Auka, Ikoa ... for all the power you have, you both are idiots," the boss stated.

"Thanks, Boss," the second figure, Ikoa exclaimed, causing the boss to sigh.

"Silence," the boss snapped, holding up the artifact. "With this, no one will ever laugh at us again. We will no longer be thieves, but the rulers of the world! Now come, we must awake the dragons!" As the trio walked off, their laughter echoed off the trees.

To Be Continued . . .


	7. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

Summary - More about the enemy is revealed, as well as their plans. Read and Review, please.

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 6

"Mother," Serin called out as he and the other warriors stepped back into the grove where the Mana Tree rested. The same ball of green light appeared as it had before, and the form of Leiliah appeared.

"Yes, I'm still here," Leiliah stated. She looked up, and smiled as she saw Charis. "And I see that you have come to join us, Charis."

"How ... how are you here like this, taking that form," Charis asked, surprise written all over her face. Leiliah smiled, and gestured towards Serin and Marle.

"It's because of these two, that I'm here," Leiliah stated. A sick feeling came over Charis, however she tried her best to brush it aside.

"W-well, what should I call you then, great Mana Tree," she asked.

"Leiliah is fine, Charis," she replied. "But all is not as it seems." She turned towards Magus, and a slight smile crossed her face. "Magus, leader of the Mystics, I see that you have discarded your guise?" Magus looked up as his name was mentioned however merely gave a nod of his head.

"Leiliah, how doust thou knowest so much," Glenn asked.

"As I have explained before, my knowledge of all that goes on is extensive," Leiliah stated. "Simply put, it is within my power. The task you have at hand now, will require you all to work together." All at once, everyone began to voice his or her protests, however Leiliah held up a hand for silence.

"If you honestly know of our pasts, then shouldn't you know of our history with Magus," Marle asked. "We were allies before, but he's obviously up to his old tricks again! He knew who we were, but he didn't reveal his presence to anyone." As their protests began to voice once again, Charis cleared her throat.

"I want to go home," Charis said quietly, causing everyone to turn around and look at her.

"Charis, but we need you," Serin protested.

"No, you don't, Serin," Charis argued. "You have Crono, Glenn ... and Marle. You don't need me, anymore." She stood up from the seat she shared with Magus. "Please, Magus, just take me home. I have a kingdom I need to learn to rule."

"Charis, running away has never been the answer," Leiliah spoke, causing the girl to stop in her tracks. "It's because you ran away earlier, that you missed out on something crucial that would help you to understand everything better."

"I don't understand what you mean," Charis stated, confused. Leiliah walked towards her, and Charis gasped as the woman put her hands on the side of head.

_"Then I will show you my meaning,"_ Leiliah spoke to her telepathically. She sent several images to Charis, retelling the story she had told the other warriors. She showed her images from her own childhood, as well as images from when she fled with a baby Marle. The final image was of Marle touching the Mana Tree, and as Leiliah released her hold on Charis, the girl stepped backwards.

"Leiliah, what does it mean," Charis asked.

"Exactly what you think, Charis," the woman replied. Charis fell down to her knees, a blank look on her face.

"Then everything I assumed was wrong," Charis spoke quietly. "I've been so foolish and selfish."

_"No, Charis, you're just a girl in love,"_ Leiliah told her.

"Mother," Serin began, "what ..."

"Serin," Leiliah interrupted. "You're as handsome as your father, but you're also just as thick-headed." Serin raised a questioning eyebrow, however his mother ignored it and turned towards Marle. "Perhaps you and your friends should tell Serin and Charis the truth of how you got here, and your adventures."

"Are you sure," Marle asked. "Won't it be hard for them to believe?"

"At this point, they will believe you," Leiliah stated.

"Okay," Marle replied, turning towards Charis and Serin. "I'll tell you everything. It all started when I ran away from the castle, to join in the festivities of the Millennial Fair."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Boss, we have the final jewel," Auka exclaimed, as he and Ikoa ran to their leader. Auka was carrying a blue gemstone.

"Finally," their leader exclaimed. "You have managed to do something without screwing it up! Give me the gem!"

"Aye aye, sir," they exclaimed in unison. Auka handed over the gem, and the leader snatched it from him.

"Now that I hold the most powerful force in my hands, you can drop the act," their leader exclaimed. "I want the world to know that a woman will rule over all, and anyone who opposes, I will wipe out! No man shall hold the same power that I hold in my hands right now!" She began to laugh maniacally.

"Is the legend true, Boss," Ikoa asked, uncertain. "Will we be able to rule the world with this little statue?"

"Of course I believe the legend, fool," she snapped. "Why would I waste my time stealing something I didn't think would work? Besides, it's not the power of the statue that is so great, it's the powers of the dragons the person who has the statue controls that is great!"

"And we'll be able to make that legendary Mana Knight pay, right Boss," Auka asked.

"Yes," she stated. "Indeed."

"What should we do then Boss," Auka asked. She turned towards him, and then pulled the artifact from the folds of her cape. The object was composed of three dragon's heads, each with an open mouth. Two of the three had a white and red gemstone in its' mouth.

"All I have to do is put the last gemstone in the dragon's mouth, and then I will have complete control of the three dragons which protect the way to the Mana Tree," she stated. "And control of the world, as well!" She placed the final gem in the mouth of the dragon, and the artifact began to emanate a green color.

"What's going on," Ikoa exclaimed as the ground began to shake. He grabbed onto Auka, and the two cowered together as a pair of large red eyes could be seen from the cave the trio stood in front of. The cave entrance began to break apart, and a monstrous dragon emerged.

"What's this," the Boss exclaimed as she looked up at the dragon. "What's going on? Where are the three guardian dragons of the Mana Tree? I, Calisto, demand an answer!" The dragon spread it's wings, and then closed them again against its' body. The dragon seemed to glare at her.

_"You, who holds the statue,"_ it spoke to her telepathically. _"We, the three guardian dragons of the Mana Tree are as one. You are our Master, now."_

"Boss," Auka began nervously.

"Shut up already, you coward," Calisto snapped at Auka. She looked up towards the dragon. "I ask again, what's going on?" The dragon roared, and stomped its' foot.

_"You would call upon our power, and not know how to use it,"_ it demanded angrily.

"I hold this artifact, therefore I hold power over you," she exclaimed, holding the object above her head. "Now answer my question, for I have the power to destroy you! That much, I know." The dragon narrowed its' eyes to red slits down at the woman and her companions.

_"Our power is greatest, when combined as one form,"_ the dragon growled. _"And we are strongest in this form."_ A smile slowly began to form on Calisto's face as a plan formed in her head.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You've been through just as much as we have," Serin exclaimed as Marle finished the tale of her and her friends' adventures. "It's amazing you're all still alive, considering how much you've been through."

"I have to agree," Crono stated. "Especially in my case. I was lucky." Marle smiled at him, and then turned toward Leiliah.

"What should be do now ... Mother," she asked. Leiliah looked at her, surprised at what Marle had said, and smiled gratefully.

"The reason Luka sent you to me, is because she sensed a great disturbance," Leiliah began. "And something isn't right in the land right now. Someone is trying to reawaken ..." She allowed her voice to trail off as she fell to her knees, grasping her head in her hands.

"Mother," Serin and Marle exclaimed, rushing to her side. They reached out to touch her, however their hands went through her.

"I was too late," Leiliah said. "My children, I can not stay in this form for much longer. Go to Luka, and I will help you through her. I will leave you a parting gift." Leiliah stood, and as she backed towards the Mana Tree, Serin and Marle could see the tears in her eyes.

"Mother, wait," Marle exclaimed as Leiliah disappeared, assimilating once again with the Mana Tree. Suddenly, a light washed over everyone, and they disappeared. Seconds later, Calisto, Ikoa, and Auka walked into the clearing. The remaining animals scattered as the trio approached the Mana Tree.

"Hey, Boss," Ikoa exclaimed. "Someone was here."

"But they're gone, now, Boss," Auka added, kneeling to examine the footprint impressions left behind by the warriors.

"Well that much is evident," Calisto snapped, walking closer to the Mana Tree and kicking it. She stumbled back, however, as it spoke to her.

"Why have you desecrated this place," Leiliah spoke, causing the Mana Tree to emanate lightly with Mana energy. "Do you not have the desire to have the power of Mana flowing throughout the land once again?"

"I have the desire for power," Calisto stated. "And with the help of your guardians, I have the power to do so." She held up the statue, a confident smirk on her face.

"You may hold the power of the dragons, but you will not succeed," Leiliah stated quietly.

"For far too long, we, the Scorpion Army, have been taken too lightly," Calisto began. "Well no more! We will rule the world, and no one will stop us!"

"The Mana Knight will stop you," Leiliah stated. "Now, be gone from this place!" A wind blew over the grove, picking up the trio into the air. The wind carried them above the island, and dropped them into the sea.

"And still we are mocked," Calisto screamed as she, Ikoa, and Auka broke through the surface. As they floated in the water, she seethed with anger. "Well, we'll just have to take care of the Mana Knight." She held the artifact up, summoning the dragon. A shadow loomed over them as the dragon flew above them.

_"I don't know how one such as you is our Master,"_ the dragon said. _"What is your bidding?"_

"Well, be of some use to me," Calisto stated indignantly. The dragon growled, and then a wind picked them up, dropping them roughly onto its' back. "You stupid dragon," she yelled.

"Uh, Boss, what should we do now," Ikoa asked. Calisto sighed, losing her patience.

"First, we must find the Mana Knight," she stated. "Let's go to Pandora. He's sure to show up there."

To Be Continued . . .


	8. Chapter 7

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

Summary - More revelations are made as the warriors find themselves in front of the Water Palace. Read and Review, please.

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 7

A softly glowing ball of light gently settled down on the ground, and six figures stumbled out as the light began to dissipate. The figures fell in a heap on the ground except for one, who floated in the air slightly above the others.

"Where are we now," Crono asked, picking himself off the ground, and untangling his limbs from the group. He heard the sound of water, and looking around his surroundings, realized where they were. "Isn't this near the Water Palace? How did we end up here?"

"It must have been Leiliah," Charis commented.

"I don't like this," Serin stated, a frown set upon his face. "Why would she just send us away like that?"

"Whatever her reason, I'm sure it's what she had to do," Marle said. "We'd better go and talk to Luka."

"Thou'rt right," Glenn added. "'Tis nary a thing we canst do 'til we speak'th with Luka."

"Then let's go," Serin exclaimed. The group walked towards Luka's place, and soon they were in front of the Water Palace.

_"Come,"_ Luka's voice carried in the wind, as the doors of the palace opened on their own. _"We have much to discuss."_ Serin led the way, and the others followed.

"Thank you, Crono," Marle stated, grasping his hand as they walked along.

"For what, Marle," Crono asked.

"For being so supportive," she replied, leaning into him. "I don't know what's going to happen from here, but it's a comfort to know you're here for me."

"There's no need to thank me, Marle," Crono stated, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The group finally made it to the highest level of the palace, and saw Luka standing, facing the Mana seed.

"Luka," Serin said uncertainly.

"There's something you do need to know, Serin," she stated. "I'm not the true Luka."

"What are you talking about," Serin asked.

"I trust you know where your sister truly comes from," she asked. "And Crono and Glenn as well?"

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything," Serin demanded.

"I came here, to this world, in a similar fashion," she continued quietly. "The true guardian Luka ... I came upon her when she was terribly weak. She taught me all that I needed to know in order to take her place as guardian of this palace."

"What are you saying," Serin asked again. He watched her quietly as she reached up towards her head and removed the golden hairpiece, and then pulled her hair into a ponytail high upon her head.

"Marle, Crono, and Glenn know me as a different person," she stated as she slowly turned around. "My true name is ..." Her voice trailed off as she saw a man with his back turned towards the group. "Janus," she stated quietly. The man visibly stiffened at the mention of that name.

"You have no right calling me by that name," Magus declared darkly. He turned around, and whatever else he was going to say was lost.

"Janus," she repeated, emotion thick in her voice.

"Schala," Magus whispered, shaking his head. "No, this is a cruel trick. You are not her." She lowered her head, tears spilling down her face.

"You don't believe it's truly me, Janus," Schala asked. She looked back up towards him. "You wear my pendant now, don't you? Let that be your judge." Magus narrowed his eyes as he reached for the pendant around his neck. He walked towards her, and she met him halfway. He unclasped the pendant from around his neck, and held it out towards her. When it began to react to her presence, tears that he had been fighting to hold back welled up in his eyes.

"After all this searching, I have finally found you, dear sister," Magus stated, taking her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. The two stood holding each other until finally Schala stepped away from him.

"My dear baby brother," she stated, looking up at him and brushing away the remaining tears that fell down his face. "The torment you must have felt that day. You have suffered so much through the years."

"Do not blame yourself for what happened that day," Magus stated, frowning slightly. The orphaned cat rubbed past their legs, and he looked down, grateful for the interruption. "Alfador," he asked, bending to pick the cat up.

"So it would seem," Schala said. She sighed, and then looked towards the other warriors. "I know I have much to explain, however that must wait. I know you feel the power of Mana surging in the land, however someone wishes to control that power."

"Luka ... Schala," Serin began. "Schala, do you know who it is we have to defeat?"

"A woman known as Calisto, and her flunkies Auka and Ikoa," Schala replied. "You know them better as the Scorpion Army."

"Is this a joke," Charis exclaimed. "They're relatively harmless. How can they possibly pose any threat to the peace of the land?" Schala turned towards her and frowned.

"You underestimate them, Charis," she stated. "They hold the power of the three guardian dragons."

"Guardian dragons," Serin asked.

"Yes," Schala replied. "They are the dragons that guard the way to the Mana Tree. Combined, their power is great, and the one who holds the artifact with their stones holds power over them."

"What should we do," Serin asked, growing serious.

"They seek a confrontation with you as we speak," Schala stated. "Revenge clouds their minds. Before you can met them, you must go to each of the temples, and seal the power of the Mana seeds." Just then, a tiny water fairy flew into the room. She landed on Schala's shoulder, whispering in her ear. She frowned as the fairy finished her story, and then flew away.

"Schala, what is it," Charis asked.

"The kingdom of Pandora is under attack," Schala stated. "But first you must ... Charis, wait!" She sighed in frustration, as Charis didn't heed her words. "Serin, Crono, Marle, and Sir Glenn. Follow Charis. She'll need your help. Then return here." The four nodded wordlessly, and then left after Charis.

"Schala," Magus began.

"Janus," she replied. "I'm sure you're wondering how I ended up here. I'm wondering the same about you. Come, and we will talk."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Charis ran down the path leading back towards Pandora, ignoring the shouts and pleas of Serin and the others as they ran behind her. As she entered the domain of the kingdom, tears welled up in her eyes. Several of the houses and shops were set ablaze and the guards were working frantically to put the fires out. She made her way towards the castle, only stopping to ask where the King was. She entered the castle, making a beeline towards the throne room.

"Princess, thank goodness you're alright," a guard said to Charis as she ran into the throne room.

"Itoki," Charis exclaimed. "What happened here? Where are my father and the King?" Itoki pulled Charis behind him as the doors to the throne room opened once again however relaxed as he recognized Serin.

"Princess," Itoki stated, turning towards Charis. "Your father and his highness are in the basement. The Queen, as well as many of the citizens, are there as well." Charis sighed and then gripped onto his arm.

"What happened here, Itoki," she asked again.

"A monster attacked," Itoki replied. "It was being controlled by a blonde person and two beings with a strange appearance. To me, they looked like ... plants."

"The Scorpion Army," Serin concluded.

"Where did they go," Charis asked.

"They retreated towards the Pandoran Ruins," Itoki replied. He took Charis by the arm gently. "Now come, Princess. I'll take you to the basement, to be with your father and their Royal Highnesses."

"No, Itoki," she exclaimed, pulling free from his grasp. "Go and tell my father and King Edward that I'm safe."

"But, Princess," Itoki began.

"That's an order, Itoki," Charis stated, cutting him off. She put a hand on his arm. "Please."

"Of course, your Highness," Itoki replied, standing straighter. He clicked his boots together, and then turned on his heel and rushed off in the direction of the basement.

"Charis," Serin began. "You shouldn't have run off like that. They could have still been in the town, and you could have been in danger."

"I'm trying to protect my family, Serin," Charis snapped. "What would you have me do?"

"Hold thy temper, m'lady," Glenn stated calmly. "Sir Serin 'tis only worried about thee, as we all are."

"And I appreciate it," Charis retorted. "But I don't need a lecture right now." She turned back towards the double doors and headed out the throne room.

"Charis, where are you going," Marle asked.

"To the ruins south of Pandora," she replied. "That's where Itoki said the Scorpion Army went. If you want to help me, no one's stopping you." She gave a small smile and then left.

"We'll defeat them as a team, then," Serin stated as he and the others rushed after her. The quintet left the castle and headed south, towards the ruins. They reached the ancient temple, however no one was there.

"I guess they left," Serin stated with a frown.

"On the contrary, Mana Knight, we have not gone anywhere," a voice rang out. Laughter followed the voice as the warriors searched the area.

"Show yourselves, cowards," Charis shouted angrily. She clenched her fist shut as laughter rang out once again.

"All in due time, Princess, though you won't be happy once we do," the voice repeated. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"Right, Boss," two voices exclaimed in unison.

"We, the Scorpion Army, shall take our leave," Calisto stated as the warriors looked around once again, trying to find the source of the voice. "C'mon, boys."

"Aye aye! But Ikoa, shouldn't we leave them with a gift, first," Auka asked.

"Sounds good to me, Auka," Ikoa replied.

"Take this," they shouted in unison. "Go Super-Deluxe Robot Scorpio!"

"Come on, you idiots," Calisto shouted.

"Aye aye, Boss," they stated. Their laughter began to fade as the trio left.

"Keep your guard up," Serin warned the others, as his hand went to the hilt of the Mana Sword. The warriors turned towards the sound of gears turning, and found a robotic scorpion no bigger than a rabite.

"This is their Super-Deluxe Robot Scorpio," Charis asked. It snapped its' claws at her and spit out acid from its' stinger, and she kicked it away from her, annoyed. "Why would they even waste their time building it?"

"Something's not right," Serin stated, a frown on his face. He looked to where Charis had kicked the tiny robotic scorpion. It struggled to get off of its' back, and when it couldn't, it let out a high screeching noise.

"What is it doing," Marle exclaimed as she and the others covered their ears. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and everyone lost their balance as they fell to the ground. "What's going on?"

"Hath thee eyes in thine head," Glenn asked as he picked himself off the ground and brushed away the dirt from his armor. As Crono helped Marle stand, she gave Glenn a dirty look.

"What's that supposed to mean," she demanded angrily, putting her hands on her hips. Her question was answered as a large shadow fell over the group. She swallowed nervously and then looked towards whatever was casting the shadow. "Oh my," she whispered.

"_That's_ the Super-Deluxe Robot Scorpio," Charis asked, staring at the much larger version of the smaller robot. The robotic scorpion towered over the warriors, and was big enough for them to stand underneath it. The warriors readied their weapons as the scorpion clamped its' claws shut repeatedly, and swished its' tail violently.

"I don't like the looks of this," Crono muttered. "Not at all."

To Be Continued . . .


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

Summary - The warriors battle the _Super-Deluxe Robot Scorpio_, and then return to the Water Palace. Read and Review, please.

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 8

"Move now," Crono yelled as the gigantic scorpion robot stabbed at the group with its' tail. Crono did a rolling-dive towards the ground and sprung up to his feet, sword in hand. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Glenn with his own sword raised.

"Hath thee a plan, Crono," Glenn asked. The other warrior shook his head and Serin drew out the Mana sword.

"The Scorpion army's robots are usually easy to defeat, but they always have a nasty surprise," Serin stated. That said, he leapt towards the robot and brought his sword down. The sword bounced off uselessly, and he charged again, only to stop short as the robot snapped its' gigantic claws towards him.

"Serin," Charis yelled, running to his side.

"I'm fine," he replied. The two leapt apart as the scorpion stabbed at the area with its' tail.

"'Tis impossible to destroy this creature," Glenn stated. He and Crono had been attacking the scorpion from behind, however their swords, too, bounced off uselessly.

"It's not impossible," Serin stated, a frown of determination on his face. "Charis, what's its' weak point?"

"I'm on it," she exclaimed. "Sylpid, come forth! Grant me the power of wind." A blue, round creature appeared momentarily before it disappeared. Charis closed her eyes, and a wind blew past her, causing her hair to defy gravity. As she was visualizing the robot, she opened her eyes again. "It has two weak points. One is the tail, and the other is its' stomach."

"Let us dispatch this creature," Glenn exclaimed. He hopped quickly towards the robot, however it knocked him away with a claw.

"Glenn," Marle exclaimed, running towards him. She reached his side as he struggled to get up. "Just hold still, and I'll heal you." As she used her magic, the scorpion turned its attention towards her, and Serin saw their opportunity.

"Quickly, Crono, while it's distracted," he yelled. The two warriors ran and in quick succession, leapt and slashed at the robot's tail. It swung its' tail around, knocking the two warriors off their feet. The tip of its' tail seemed to open, and it spit acid out, which landed on Crono.

"Crono," Marle screamed as the warrior cried out in pain. She and Charis ran to Crono's aid as Serin began to move. The scorpion turned towards the other fallen warrior and stabbed at him, however Serin rolled out of the way.

"Marle, I'll take care of him," Charis told the crying girl. "Help the others." She nodded her head, and pulled the auto-crossbow off her back.

"Thank you, Charis," Marle stated before running towards Serin and Glenn.

"I need to help," Crono groaned. He began to sit up, however Charis pushed him back down gently.

"Not until I heal you," Charis stated. "Now relax."

"Thanks," he replied, closing his eyes against his pain.

"Undine, come forth," Charis chanted. "Grant me the power of water." As the tiny mermaid appeared, Crono was surrounded by a blue aura, and as it faded away, the pained look disappeared from his face as well. "Is that better," she asked, offering a hand down to help him stand.

"Thanks to you," he replied, grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. They turned as they heard an explosion. The other three warriors had managed to destroy the scorpion's tail.

"Great job, you guys," Charis exclaimed as she and Crono ran towards them. The robot lay motionless on the ground, smoke rising from its' missing tail. "Just get the stomach, and it should be destroyed."

"Nay, lass, thou'rt wrong," Glenn stated. "Look." Charis looked towards the scorpion and gasped. Pods began to shoot from the scorpion's back, and as they landed on the ground, they formed into miniature versions of the larger robot.

"That's the nasty surprise I was talking about," Serin stated grimly. As the mini-scorpions surrounded them in a semi-circle, Crono sheathed his sword and stepped forward, arms raised to the side.

"You all had better give him some room," Marle commented. As she and the others backed away, the wind around Crono began to pick up. He lifted up into the air, and a dome of light surrounded him. The dome expanded outward, destroying the mini-scorpions upon contact.

"That was amazing, Crono," Charis exclaimed as the warrior lowered to the ground.

"Let us finish our foe," Glenn suggested. The larger scorpion began to raise back up on its' six legs. Slowly it walked towards the warriors, sparks flying from its' missing tail. The warriors advanced towards the robot, however it held their attacks at bay with its' claws while sending the pods containing clones of itself from its' back.

"We've got to get to its' underbelly," Serin stated in frustration.

"I've got an idea, but I need protection," Charis said while destroying one of the robots with the spear she held.

"I'll protect you, Charis," Serin stated, kicking one of the robots away.

"Lumina, come forth," Charis exclaimed. "Grant me the power of light!" A round, puffy white being appeared as she summoned its' magical power. The sky darkened, and two beams of pure light struck the scorpion's side, destroying its' three legs. She smiled as the robot fell over onto its' side, exposing the stomach.

"That's my girl," Serin exclaimed. He ran to the scorpion as it struggled. He stabbed his sword into the stomach, and ran along the length, leaving a clean cut. He jumped back, and electricity ran along the length of the cut.

"Glenn," Crono exclaimed.

"Aye lad," Glenn replied. "Let us smite him." Glenn leapt towards the robot, depositing his sword deep within its' circuits. Crono quickly cast a lightning spell on the sword, and the current of electricity ran down the sword, scrambling the circuits. A large explosion sounded as the scorpion blew up.

"We did it Serin," Marle exclaimed. She hugged her brother, and then went to congratulate Crono and Glenn.

"Thine skills art commendable," Glenn told Serin, replacing his sword to its' sheath.

"As are yours," Serin replied. He looked towards Charis and she smiled shyly. "Are you okay," he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm sorry for making you rush out here like that, without a plan of action. I guess I'm picking up some of my bad habits again."

"No, you were just worried about your family," Serin replied. He brought a hand up and gently caressed the side of her face. She smiled, and tilted her face into his hand. "I would have done the same thing," he continued, dropping his hand back down to his side.

"What now, Serin," Marle asked.

"We should get back to the castle, and then return to see Schala," he stated.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I have news, Janus," Schala stated. "The young warriors have defeated the threat in Pandora. They should return soon." She took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. "They could have used your help."

"I have helped them enough," Magus replied. "I have no debt to them."

"You have the duty of protecting Princess Charis, don't you," Schala pressed.

"She is in capable hands," Magus stated impassively. "Was it not Crono who dealt me my defeat?"

"I suppose you're right," she replied with a smile.

"Schala, why is it that our entire conversation has been about me," he asked.

"What would you like to talk about, Janus," she retorted.

"Return to Zeal with me, dear sister," he said. "Together, we can restore our fallen kingdom to greatness once again."

"Janus, I have duties here, now," she commented sadly. "How I would love to go back with you."

"I can not bear your loss again," Magus spoke, raw emotion expressed on his face. "I have searched for you for so long. I would die, to lose you again."

"Janus," Schala murmured, pain laced in her voice. She turned her head slightly, and looked back towards Magus. "We must continue this later."

"And that we will," Magus replied, his passive facade returning to his features. Schala turned towards the stairs as the five warriors appeared at the top.

"Welcome back," Schala greeted. "You were successful, I see."

"Yes, Schala," Serin said. "The Pandoran soldiers are working to restore calamity to the kingdom. It was the work of the Scorpion army."

"As I thought it would be," Schala commented. "They're growing more boastful with their newfound powers. You must quickly go and seal the seeds before another confrontation with them."

"Yes, of course," Serin replied. "We'll go right away."

"Will you be accompanying us, Magus," Charis asked him.

"Princess, you will be fine without me," he replied. "I'm staying here, with Schala."

"But why," she exclaimed. "With your flying technique, it would only take half the time to reach the palaces! Please, you must go."

"Hold thy tongue, Princess," Glenn stated. "Magus' deeds hath been unscrupulous, but he has earned his stay. He shall remain'eth here."

"Glenn's right, Charis," Marle said. "Magus has been searching for Schala for so long. He needs to spend time with her. We'll be able to manage without him."

"But ..."

"Charis," Serin interrupted her. "It will be just like old times."

"All right, then," she conceded. "I don't have the right to force him to go."

"All is not lost, Charis," Schala stated. "Your task will still be a swift one to accomplish. Follow me." The blue-haired woman led the group down the stairs, and out the front of the Water Palace. When they all were standing outside, she turned to Charis. "Please, hand me your drum."

Charis had a surprised look on her face, however reached into her pocket and pulled out the item. Schala took the hand-held drum from Charis, unwrapping the twin streamers and drum-knockers from around the handle. She raised it into the air, turning it back and forth swiftly.

"I didn't know you had kept Flammie's drum, Charis," Serin stated. He turned towards Schala. "But Flammie is dead, isn't he?"

"Flammie is one of the truest forms of Mana power, Sir Serin," she replied with a smile. A large shadow flew overhead. "Your ride is here, now." A wind passed over the Water Palace as a large, white dragon landed. Glenn, Crono, and Marle took a tentative step back, while Serin and Charis rushed forward.

"Flammie," Charis exclaimed, jumping up and flinging herself to the dragon's furry chest. He lowered his head and licked the side of her face. Serin rapidly rubbed the dragon's side.

"I can't believe this," Serin stated. "Now everything will be so much quicker."

"Your happiness will be short-lived if you don't put a stop to the Scorpion army," Schala said. She tossed Flammie's drum towards Serin, and he easily caught it. "Put a stop to their evil plans."

"We will, Schala," Charis stated. She and Serin climbed up onto Flammie's back, and then looked towards the others expectantly.

"Well, are you coming," Serin asked. Crono, Glenn, and Marle looked at each other, and then towards the dragon again.

"This method of travel, 'tis safe," Glenn asked nervously.

"Of course," Charis exclaimed. "Flammie is so gentle. Besides, he's just a baby." The trio's eyes widened at her statement. Charis laughed and then rubbed the dragon's neck. "You won't hurt them, will you?" 

"I guess if it trusts Serin and Charis, we'll be alright," Marle stated. She slowly stepped towards Flammie, and the dragon looked at her. He lowered his body closer to the ground, allowing her to climb on. Crono and Glenn followed, grabbing fistfuls of Flammie's fur once they were on. With a flap of his wings, Flammie lifted up into the air.

"Don't worry, Schala," Serin called down. "You and Magus just protect this palace. We'll seal the other seeds, and put a stop to the Scorpion army!"

"Let's go, Flammie," Charis ushered. The dragon rose higher into the air, and then flew off. Schala and Magus watched as they flew away and disappeared.

"You worry too much, Schala," Magus stated. "They'll do what they need to." Schala remained silent, and nodded her head.

_"I knew you had faith in them,"_ she thought, smiling inwardly. _"And I share that faith."_

To Be Continued . . .


	10. Chapter 9

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

Summary - Serin and Co. travel to the palaces to seal the Mana seeds. Will they be able to accomplish their task before the Scorpion army strikes again? Read and Review, please.

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 9

"Serin, you don't think that this has been too easy, do you," Charis asked as she watched him seal the fire seed. "We only have the light seed left to seal, and we haven't had any opposition from the Scorpion army."

"I agree," Glenn stated. "'Tis too easy."

"We should be thankful, then," Serin said, sheathing the Mana sword. "The fight ahead of us will be a tough one."

"Well I don't like it," Charis commented as the group made their way back through the temple. Once they were outside, Charis lifted Flammie's drum into the air and shook it quickly back and forth.

"We'll keep our guard up," Serin replied as Flammie landed near them. The warriors climbed onto his back and they flew towards the only mountain range in the desert. "After I seal the final seed, we can go, and put a stop to the Scorpion army."

"Do you really think it will be that easy," Marle asked. "How powerful do you think these three guardian dragons really are?"

"I don't know, Marle," Serin said. "We'll all find out together." He turned towards her slightly. "That is, if you wish to fight with us."

"Do you have to even ask," Marle exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Serin, I feel a closeness to you that I don't understand entirely. I know we're twins, but something inside of me yearns to help you; to fight alongside you. Even if I didn't want to help you, I don't think I could ignore this ... instinct."

"She speak'eth for us all," Glenn stated as Crono nodded in agreement.

"We're almost there," Charis stated as Flammie began to descend towards the earth. He landed on the ground, and the five warriors jumped off his back. "Thanks Flammie," she said as the dragon lifted up into the air and flew away.

"Hath thee miscalculated our destination," Glenn asked. "'Tis only a boat I see."

"That's how we get to the temple, Glenn," Charis replied. "We'll take the ferry to the temple, to seal the final seed." They approached the ferryboat and the short, hooded figure they assumed was the captain.

"Headed for the Temple," he asked, looking up towards the warriors. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Just hop aboard." They looked at each other, and then followed the captain onto the boat.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Janus, did you hear something," Schala asked as she looked in the direction of the front of the Water Palace. "I thought I heard a noise."

"I didn't hear anything," Magus replied. His voice trailed, and he extended his senses, straining to hear.

"There it is again," Schala exclaimed, glancing over at her brother. "It sounds like ... laughter."

"I hear it," Magus said. He looked around as the sound grew louder. It was, indeed, laughter.

"The Water Palace Guardian hasn't lost her touch, Auka," Ikoa stated as he appeared by the stairs.

"No, she hasn't," Auka replied, appearing next to him. "And it appears the Mana Knight isn't here. We should go find him."

"Shouldn't we have some fun here, first," Ikoa asked. "He couldn't have gone far."

"But look at him," Auka commented, gesturing towards Magus. "He looks mean."

"But he's no match for us," Ikoa pointed out. Auka nodded in agreement, and the two began to glow. As the glow faded away, a large plant-creature stood in their place.

Magus stepped in front of Schala as she took a step back. "What is that," he asked. Schala shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied. "I've never seen a creature like this one."

"We united as one are Ikka," they stated in a singsong voice. Magus snorted in disgust.

"Pathetic," he exclaimed. "Hide, Schala, and I'll take care of this thing." Wordlessly she agreed, and as she ran towards the stairs that would lead to a lower level in the Palace, vines wrapped around her body, tripping her. "What," Magus demanded angrily.

"We united as one have more power than she," they exclaimed, dancing around tauntingly. Magus narrowed his eyes, and gripped his scythe as it appeared in his hands.

"But you do not have more powers than I," he exclaimed. With a soft grunt, he leapt towards the creature, swinging his scythe down in the process. Ikka grabbed the weapon with some of the vines on his body, and pulled it away from the mage.

Ikka laughed tauntingly and tossed the scythe aside. "We are stronger," they laughed annoyingly. "For we united as one ..."

"Silence," Magus barked. Ikka screamed out in pain as fire surrounded him. Magus extended an arm towards the creature, and smiled darkly. Ikka fell to the ground as a dark dome of energy surrounded him, and the creature split back up into the two forms of Ikoa and Auka.

"He's no fun, Ikoa," Auka whined.

"No, he's not brother," Ikoa replied, on supporting the other as they stood. Magus rose his hand again, and the two began to back away.

"Boss," they yelled in unison. They turned back the way they came, disappearing as they ran away.

"What a weak being," Magus stated in disgust. He walked over towards Schala, pulling off the vines as he knelt beside her.

"Thank you," Schala stated as Magus helped her stand. "I didn't know they had that technique. They must have been given powers by the Guardian dragons, which means they have more control over the dragon than I first thought. Serin must quickly seal the final seed, before Calisto decides to strike."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"There, that's the final one," Serin stated triumphantly, sheathing his sword. "With all the seeds sealed, our Mana power should be stronger."

"Serin, I just thought of something," Charis began. "Will we be able to fully revive the power of the Mana sword without Kikuo? The seeds may be sealed, but your sword is still powerless."

"We should be able to defeat the dragon, still," Serin replied. "It will only be more difficult. After all, it's not the Mana Beast."

"Ah, but it's just as strong, Knight of the Mana Tribe," Calisto stated, as she appeared in the room. She held a figure in her hand, and tossed the unconscious ferryboat captain into the middle of the room.

"Calisto," Serin growled. "You're too late! We've already sealed the seeds. You can't steal their power."

"But you'll never get the chance to defeat the Guardian dragon, pest," she replied. "I've studied you, and your companions. From my studies, I've come up with the perfect monster that will destroy you once and for all. Without the power of Shade, you don't stand a chance!"

"What are you talking about," Charis demanded. "We can defeat anything you can send at us!"

"We shall see," Calisto retorted. "You should have kept that sorcerer in your ranks. At least with him here, you would have stood a chance. But he won't be coming anytime soon. Auka and Ikoa have probably already destroyed him, along with the Water Palace Guardian, Luka!"

"I laugh at thee, madam," Glenn stated as he stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Magus will surely smite thine minions." Just then, the two aforementioned entered the room.

"Look, we've found the Mana Knight," Ikoa spoke to Auka, neither noticing Calisto in the room.

"So we have, but I still hurt," Auka replied.

"Boys," Calisto barked. They slowly turned around, as they were still supporting one another. She narrowed her eyes. "What happened? You obviously failed to stop the Mana Knight from reaching this final seed, which he has already sealed!"

"We went to the Water Palace like you said," Ikoa began.

"And looked for the Mana Knight there to destroy him, as you asked," Auka finished.

"So what happened," Calisto demanded.

"What Glenn said would happen," Marle said, a smirk on her face. "They went up against Magus, and lost."

"You incompetent, good for nothings," Calisto screamed, as the five warriors began to laugh. She seethed with anger, pulling the dragon's statuette out of her robes. "You have mocked me for the last time! Never again will you make light of the Scorpion army!"

Auka and Ikoa looked at each other nervously. "Boss ..."

"Leave now, before I destroy you both," Calisto stated, holding the statuette out in front of her. The look on her face sent them running out of the room as fast as they could manage. As the three jewels in the artifact began to glow, the ferryboat captain began to regain consciousness.

"What happened," he asked groggily, shaking his pounding head. He gasped as he looked at Calisto, where energy was emitting from the object she held. It began to form into something, and she laughed maniacally.

"Yes, my beautiful creation," she exclaimed. "Form and destroy my enemies." As the light from the artifact faded, a puffy, white being made of pure light floated in the air.

"It will take more than this to stop us, Calisto," Serin stated. He unsheathed the Mana sword, and ran at the creature. As he swung his sword, the wispy-like creature became transparent and his sword went right through it. "What?" He screamed in pain as a beam of light flew out from the creature, sending him flying across the room.

"Serin," Marle exclaimed. She turned angrily towards the wisp, notching an arrow on her crossbow. She let it fly, however the same thing happened as when Serin attacked. She gasped as light danced across her body, and screamed in pain as she was shocked.

"Salamando," Charis yelled out as Marle fell to the ground. "Grant me the power of fire!" She concentrated on the wisp, and a wall of fire engulfed it. As the fire cooled away, she could only stare in shock. Not even the power of fire had harmed it any, and now its' attention was on her.

Calisto laughed as both Crono and Glenn futilely charged with their swords, and were rewarded with a bolt of light for their efforts. "I told you, you can't stop my creation," she laughed. Crono tried a lightning spell, only to have it reflected back onto him full force.

"Dryad, come forth," Charis exclaimed. Her command was never finished, as the wisp sent twin beams of light, striking her down. Calisto watched, amused, as the warriors continued to get up after being struck down. As they were struck down again, and didn't get back up, she smirked. That expression disappeared from her face as she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and turned, gasping.

"What? Impossible," she exclaimed. The ferryboat captain had a dark power surrounding him, and at his side, was a diamond-shaped being with a single red bead for an eye. A dark, swirling vortex attacked the wisp, dissipating the light. Calisto narrowed her eyes, and began to back away, out the room.

Charis sensed the dark magic in the air, and forced herself to sit up. The person using the magic had his back to her, and she looked towards the wisp. The light began to slowly fade, and a tiny creature was in its' place. "An imp," she asked. "We were defeated by an imp?" One by one, the warriors got back up, and stood behind the figure they realized was the ferryboat captain.

"It's not dead yet," he stated, as he sensed them coming up behind him.

"Who are you," Serin asked. They all looked back towards the imp, as it began to glow faintly.

"Oh no you don't," the Captain exclaimed. "Shade, come forth, and grant me your dark powers." The diamond appeared again, and several orbs of dark energy struck the imp. The area all around it became dark, and then there was nothing.

"Well, we owe you our thanks," Charis stated.

"That's right, you do," he replied. "If I hadn't come along, you would never have beaten that thing!" He pulled his hood back, and shook out his shock of pink hair. Looking up towards the warriors, he smirked at the looks of shock on the faces of Charis and Serin. "You never _could_ get along well without me."

"Kikuo," Charis said, barely above a whisper.

"The one and only," he replied with a smile. He frowned at his two friends quickly afterward. "But you both have some nerve starting another adventure without me! I said I wouldn't be gone, and you didn't believe me! Phew, trying to have all the fun without me!"

"Kikuo, I'm so glad to see you again," Charis exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"But how," Serin asked, confused.

"You're the one who's supposed to be a descent of the Mana Tribe," Kikuo replied, sticking out his tongue. "We Sprites are a part of Mana, and since it has been reawakening, we have been revived."

"'Tis a lively lad, this one," Glenn commented. Kikuo looked over the three warriors.

"We haven't met, but introductions will have to wait," he stated. "We have to put a stop to what's going on. The land is suffering because of it."

"Right," Serin said with a nod of his head. "We'll do it as a team!" He held out his hand, and the others put theirs on top of his. Kikuo jumped up and put his hand on the top of the pile.

"Alright," he exclaimed. They all gasped as the temple began to shake, and a laugh rang throughout the room.

"Your end is now, Child of the Mana Tribe," Calisto stated darkly. The building began to collapse, and the six warriors made a run for the entrance.

To Be Continued . . .


	11. Chapter 10

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

Summary - The final fight is about to begin. With the power of all the Mana seeds, will Serin be able to defeat the three Guardian dragons? Read and Review, please.

****

Revival of the Legend

Part 10

Calisto's laughter rang throughout the Temple as the six warriors ran, dodging the blocks of structure that fell down around them. "This is just like the old days," Kikuo exclaimed breathlessly, as he ran next to Serin. "I'm surprised this place is collapsing, though. You think the seed will be okay?"

"I don't know," Serin replied. "But we need all the power of the seeds." He stopped and turned around, running back in the direction they had just come from.

"Serin," Charis exclaimed.

"Keep going," he yelled back over his shoulder. "I'm going to get the seed and bring it with us!"

"I'm going with you," Marle exclaimed, turning around and following her brother.

"Marle, no," Crono shouted. As he, too, turned around, Charis pulled him back, as a large block fell down from the ceiling, blocking the passage. "Marle!"

"We need to keep going, Crono," Charis stated. "Before this whole place falls down on top of us. Those two will be fine!" She pulled on his arm, and he reluctantly went with her. As they began to run towards where Kikuo and Glenn were already standing, the building shuddered violently, causing them to trip and fall.

"Look out, above you," Kikuo exclaimed in horror, watching as a piece of the structure pried itself loose from the ceiling, dangling dangerously above the fallen warriors. "Gnome, come forth! Grant me your powers over the earth!" The gnome disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and a net of vines appeared just as the block fell down towards Charis and Crono.

"Come on, Charis," Crono stated, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up. "That net won't hold for long." She silently nodded her head, and the two ran towards their comrades. As they reached them, Charis put a hand to her chest, trying to still her racing heart.

"Kikuo, thank you," she gasped. "If it hadn't been for you ..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "You would have done the same thing. We should return to the ferry, and wait for Serin and that girl." By this time, the building had stopped shaking, however it was obviously weak, and would collapse soon. Calisto, too, had seemingly mysteriously disappeared.

"Her name is Marle," Glenn stated proudly, looking at Kikuo. "She is Princess Nadia, descendant of her royal majesty, Queen Leene."

"Well, Frog, whoever she is, I just hope she's not in Serin's way, and as stubborn as Charis was," Kikuo said with a shrug, causing both Crono and Glenn to frown.

"Kikuo, there's a lot you don't know, since you've been gone," Charis commented, a little angry at what he had just said. "Marle is a warrior, just like us."

"Well then," Kikuo exclaimed, falling to the ground with his legs crossed. "You can tell me now!" He laughed as Crono and Glenn looked at him incredulously.

"Surely, you jest," Glenn stated. "At a time like this?"

"Lighten up," Kikuo said with a dismissive wave of his hands. "We Sprites always try to keep a positive look at things, and to have fun! We have free time now, so tell me all about yourselves." He smiled broadly as Charis sighed, and retold their tale.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Is Calisto crazy," Marle mumbled as she stood shakily. She had hardly gotten out of harm's way before the piece of structure had fallen down from the ceiling, blocking the passage.

"Marle, are you okay," Serin asked, helping her stand. "It's dangerous. You shouldn't have followed me."

"Well, I'm here, now," Marle replied. "And as you can see, I'm fine."

"We'd better get to the seed, then," Serin said. "If anything happens to it, we won't be able to stop the Scorpion army."

Marle looked around as the building shook some more. "By the looks of things, we don't have much time." Serin nodded in agreement, and as the siblings ran back towards the Mana seed, he glanced over at his sister.

"Why did you follow me, anyway," he asked. It amazed him that she would risk her own safety just to be with him. He expected Charis, or even Kikuo to do something like that, but not her.

"Do I have to repeat myself," Marle demanded. "I'm here because I _want_ to help you, Serin. That, and I'm a stubborn princess who doesn't take orders well." Serin grinned at her statement.

"If this is how you are now, I wonder what it would have been like growing up with you," Serin mused. Marle laughed in response, and as the two entered the chamber where the Mana seed was kept, they ran directly to the pedestal.

"It looks like the seed is fine to me," Marle stated. The seed emanated a faint glow, and it spread to Marle. "What's going on," she asked in alarm.

_"Do not be alarmed, my child,"_ Leiliah spoke in her mind. _"The seed is only recognizing your power. It will help to protect both you and your brother in the fight ahead."_

"Mother," Marle asked, unconsciously glancing around. "But how will it help protect me?" Serin glanced over at her, a confused look on his face.

_"The power will come to you on its' own,"_ Leiliah replied, speaking so that both her children could hear her. _"Unknown to you, as you have sealed the powers of the Mana seeds, a little power from each seed has been gathering within you. And because this is the last seed, you will gain your full powers, thus fulfilling the role you were destined for."_

Marle swallowed nervously. "Fulfill my role?"

_"Yes, Marle,"_ Leiliah stated. _"You will gain the powers you were born to control."_ There was a slight pause before she spoke again. _"I must go now, my children. Make it so that the land is at peace."_

"Serin," Marle began, turning towards him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't want to become a tree. I never asked for this!" She blinked, and the tears fell down her face. "It's not fair!"

"Marle," Serin exclaimed, shaking her slightly. "We'll deal with that when the time comes! Everything will be okay, do you understand me?" She nodded her head, and he smiled. "Good, now we need to get the seed before anything else happens." The two climbed up to the pedestal where the Mana seed was, and as Serin reached towards it, Marle put a hand on his arm.

"Let me do it," she stated. He dropped his hands to his side, and she reached out towards the seed. The rumbling of the building grew suddenly more violent as Marle grabbed a hold of the seed in her hands, and the structure began to fall down on them once again. As the building crashed down around them, Serin threw himself protectively over his sister.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So that's your tale," Kikuo asked, as Charis finished the story. He stood up with a grunt and smiled towards Glenn and Crono. "Well, it is an interesting one. Now that I think about it, there was supposedly a legend about the birth of twins that symbolized the end of the world was near. But that was all it was - a legend. Who would have thought it was about Serin?"

"Yes, and I'm worried about him," Charis stated, glancing towards the temple. She gasped as the building suddenly started to rumble.

"The building," Crono exclaimed.

"Princess Nadia, she is still inside," Glenn realized.

"Serin," Charis whispered, falling to her knees. She made a throaty noise, and her shoulders began to shake silently.

"No, look," Kikuo exclaimed. He pointed towards the remnants of the ruined temple, and the others looked in that direction. There, in the distance, was a green bubble. As it drew nearer to the group, they saw that two figures were inside. The bubble touched down on the ground near the warriors, and the barrier, which carried the figures, dissipated.

"Serin," Charis cried out as she recognized the two figures. Serin slowly looked up, and released his hold on Marle. He looked down at his sister, and then slowly raised his hands to his face.

"I'm alive," he asked, dazed. Charis gave a choked laugh, and then threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. "Charis?"

"Don't scare me like that again," she murmured, taking a step back. She turned towards Crono and Marle as he gasped, and she was immediately at Marle's side. "What's going on? Why are you glowing, Marle?"

"I'm fine," she replied, standing. "I'm just assuming my role." They watched silently as the glow grew brighter around Marle, enveloping her body. When it faded away, she looked different. She was wearing a dress similar to the one Leiliah had been wearing; a white silky gown that trailed to the ground. Her hairstyle was the same, and a faint symbol - the birthright of the Tribe of Mana - slowly vanished from her forehead.

"You look so much like mother, now," Serin stated.

"I know," Marle replied, gazing down at herself. "I think this is what she was talking about."

"Did you get the seed," Kikuo asked. Marle looked towards him and smiled. She extended her hands, and the seed appeared there. It then vanished, causing the others to gasp.

"What happened to it," Serin asked, alarmed.

"I have sent it to Schala," Marle replied. "She can protect it." She suddenly looked in the distance, and raised her arms up into the air. No sooner did she do that, than did a burst of energy strike down towards the group. Calisto's laughter followed right afterwards.

"You are fools to let your guard down," she exclaimed from her spot on the Guardian dragon. "Ryuu-oh, land so I can relish in my victory." The large dragon disgruntlely obeyed, and landed on the ground.

_"We do not like the name you have given us,"_ he spoke as Calisto slid down from her perch. _"Though you may be our master, you do not have the right to name us."_

"I have the right to do whatever I please, so long as I have this," she shot back, holding the artifact. "Now be quiet!" Ryuu-oh narrowed his eyes, however obeyed. Throwing her cape over one shoulder, Calisto walked over to the crater where the warriors had been standing. "And the legacy of the brave Mana Knight ended on this day, stomped out of existence by the Scorpion army!"

As Calisto threw her head back in laughter, Ikoa and Auka leapt down from Ryuu-oh. They looked at each other, and then towards the woman. "Boss," Ikoa began tentatively.

"Can't you idiots ever be quiet," she demanded, glaring at them. "I'm trying to enjoy my victory."

"Aye aye, Boss," they piped in unison. A green glow cast over the area, and Calisto's head snapped around towards the source.

"What now," she exclaimed, gasping as a magical bubble floated out of the hole, landing on more solid ground. As it dissipated, her eyes narrowed. "So, you're not dead after all, Mana Knight."

"Not a chance," Serin stated. Calisto gave a war cry, and she leapt into action, sending blast after blast of energy from the artifact she held. Ryuu-oh watched impassively, until his eyes landed on Marle.

_"Can it be,"_ he spoke, drawing Auka and Ikoa's attention. _"The last remaining Maiden."_

"Uh, Guardian dragon," Auka began. The dragon looked down towards him, and he shrank back.

_"You have nothing to fear from us,"_ Ryuu-oh stated. He looked towards Calisto and narrowed his eyes. _"It is her, whom we hate."_

"What were you just talking about," Ikoa asked. "What maiden?"

_"Don't you sense it from her,"_ Ryuu-oh asked. _"You, who are creatures of Mana?"_ They looked at Charis and Marle, and gasped as a symbol glowed faintly on Marle's forehead every time she used magic. _"She should be the true holder of my power; not the selfish human. For she is the Mother of this land. She is the one foretold to nurture all of Mana."_

Auka looked towards the dragon. "But ..."

_"Do not be fooled so easily by the one who claims to be our Master; yours and ours,"_ Ryuu-oh interrupted. _"For her power is false. The true power lies within the statue."_

"The Boss is our boss, not our Master," Ikoa insisted. Ryuu-oh seemed to smile at that statement.

_"She only sees you as her pawns. How can the intentions of one who treats you so harshly be any different,"_ the dragon asked. _"Look at the Maiden. She wishes to save the land, not control it."_

"Auka, Ikoa," Calisto yelled. "Make yourselves useful!" She turned back towards the warriors, blasting them again as they drew nearer to her.

"Aye, aye, Boss," they replied. The duo began to glow, once again forming their superior form. "We united as one are Ikka," they stated unenthusiastically. Vines shot out from their body, wrapping around the warriors tightly. Only Marle and Serin were left untied.

"Serin, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Marle stated, lowering the shield that protected them from Ikka's attack. She swayed, and then fell down to her knees.

"I don't know who you are, girl, but it doesn't matter," Calisto stated. "I should throw you to Ryuu-oh's mercy, for interfering with my plans!"

"Leave her alone, Calisto," Serin growled, standing protectively in front of Marle. "Your fight is with me."

"So it is," Calisto responded. She smirked, and then hooked the artifact onto her sash, unsheathing her sword in the same motion. "It's time you showed me your skills, and stopped hiding behind your magic users."

Marle watched as Serin withdrew the Mana sword, and then leapt towards Calisto. "This won't be a fair fight, I just know it," she stated quietly.

_"Marle, you must get the statue,"_ Leiliah spoke to her. _"Return it to the Guardian dragons, so that peace can be restored. The longer they are under Calisto's control, the more chaotic they become."_

"But how do I do that," Marle asked.

_"I can not help you any further, my daughter," _Leiliah spoke, her voice becoming weaker. _"I must rest."_ Marle frowned, thinking over her mother's words. A shadow fell upon her, and she looked up to see Ikka.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Calisto and Serin were at a stalemate in their swordplay, until Calisto pushed him away. "With all the boasting of your great power from the Legend, this is all your power amounts to, Mana Knight," she demanded.

Serin stumbled back, and rose his sword once again. "Sorry to disappoint you," he replied sarcastically. He thrust his sword with a powerful swing, and Calisto warded off the attack. "I never asked to become the Mana Knight," he grunted as they pushed away from each other. "But because of people like you, I'm forced to fulfill my duty."

"Then you might as well join me, boy," Calisto offered. "This is your choice, unless you choose death. I _will_ become the ruler of this world, and there's no one who can possibly stop me."

"I will stop you," Serin boasted. Calisto growled and slashed at Serin, cutting his arm and forcing him to drop his sword. He reached down towards his sword, however she kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling onto his back. "How," he demanded, wiping his bloodied nose with the back of his hand.

"You had your chance, Mana Knight," Calisto stated, raising her sword above her head. "Good bye." As she swung the sword down, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Not so fast, Calisto," Charis exclaimed, turning her head to the side. "Now!" Kikuo ran towards Calisto, and grabbed the artifact from her sash.

"Got it," Kikuo exclaimed triumphantly.

"No," Calisto yelled. She drove the heel of her boot into Charis' foot, and the girl lost her hold on the woman as she gasped in pain. Calisto turned towards Kikuo, a look of hatred on her face. "Give it back, you pest!"

Kikuo stuck his tongue out at her as Glenn and Crono stood in front of him protectively, their swords raised. "Nah, nah, I don't think so, Calisto," Kikuo taunted.

"Why you ... Boys," she screamed, turning towards Ikoa and Auka, who had returned to their single forms. "Get that statue from them now!" They looked away from her, and she seethed with anger. "You would dare to betray me?"

_"No, they have realized you for what you truly are, human. They have sided with the Maiden,"_ Ryuu-oh stated. His eyes darkened, and a growl escaped from his throat. _"And I am no longer under your control."_ With a beat of his wings, he lifted up into the air, grabbing Calisto with his clawed feet.

"Quickly, Serin, you've got to get up," Marle exclaimed, rushing to her brother's side. She handed him the Mana sword, which she had charged to its' full powers.

"Marle," Serin said in awe. "The Sword ..."

"Yes, I know, Serin," she interrupted. "We've got to stop the Guardian dragon. He's chaotic!"

They looked up towards the sky as Calisto's screamed were silenced. The dragon roared, throwing fire from his mouth. The sky darkened, and the ground began to shake.

"What magic is this," Glenn asked.

"The Gods are angry, and the Guardian dragon is their tool of destruction. He is carrying out Their wishes," Marle replied, turning towards the sprite. "Kikuo, give me the statue."

"What are you going to do," Kikuo asked, handing her the statue.

"What I need to do," she replied. Marle lifted the artifact above her head, and a green glow softly emitted from both her and the statue. Serin gasped as the Mana sword began to glow as well. Suddenly, a beam shot out from the statue, striking the dragon, causing it to fall to the earth.

_"Maiden,"_ Ryuu-oh spoke as it struggled against an invisible force holding him to the ground. _"You would betray all of Mana to save these pathetic beings? We wish only to purge the land of these vile creatures! They have proved time and again their greedy intentions."_ He clawed at the surface of the ground, leaving deep slashes.

"I wish to only put a stop to this madness," Marle replied. "To put you back at peace." At her statement, Ryuu-oh closed his eyes in defeat.

_"We will give this world another chance,"_ he spoke. _"And hope humans will not make the same mistakes."_ Marle turned towards Serin, and he nodded his head in silent understanding. He ran towards the dragon, and drove the Mana sword deep in the Guardian's chest. As it roared, Marle released the artifact, and it floated in between her hands.

"I release you to your eternal vigil, three Guardian dragons of Mana," she spoke. "Go, and be at peace until the time arises when you are needed once again." The statue began to crumble, and as the three jewels floated in the air, Ryuu-oh split back into three separate dragons. The three jewels floated towards their owners, and as they reentered the three dragons' bodies, everything turned white.

To Be Continued ...

__

I'm really sorry this took so long. I knew what I wanted to write, only I just didn't know how to write it! -_-* I hope to get the final part/epilogue out tonight, but if not tonight, then definitely over the weekend. In fact, I'll work on it now. Please, review!


	12. Epilogue

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

Summary - The conclusion ... The world has been saved once again, however what has become of our heroes? Read and Review, please.

****

Revival of the Legend

Epilogue

_"You have done well, my children, and you have made me so very proud. Because of your efforts, you have saved the fate of this world. There is one more thing left to be done. Awake."_

Marle's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She blinked to get the fogginess out of her eyes, and then took in her surroundings. All was white. "What's going on, here," she wondered aloud. "Where is everyone?"

"Marle," Crono stated from above her. She looked up from her position on the ground, or what she considered the ground, and saw him standing there. She looked around, and saw that the others were lying on the ground, either awakening, or in the state of waking up.

"Crono," she exclaimed. He helped her stand, and she buried her face into his chest. "Are we dead?"

_"No, Marle, you are simply in a place where time does not exist,"_ Leiliah spoke. She appeared in her physical form. She stood patiently as Serin, Charis, Kikuo, and Glenn finally got their bearings.

"Mother," Serin stated, as he noticed her there for the first time. He looked around, just as confused as everyone else, and looked back towards her. "What happened?"

_"When the Guardian dragons returned to their posts, this is where sent you all, for your fate to be decided,"_ Leiliah began.

"But _what_ happened," Serin asked again. "Where is Calisto, and Auka and Ikoa."

_"The dragons had granted Ikoa and Auka its' mercy,"_ Leiliah replied. _"Calisto was not as lucky. In its' chaotic state, the dragons delivered her fate upon her."_

"M'lady, what fate hath befallen us," Glenn asked, voicing the question all were silently wondering.

"And why are we here," a masculine voice asked. All turned to see Magus and Schala appear seemingly out of thin air.

_"All who do not belong here rightfully may return to where they truly belong,"_ Leiliah answered.

"Then we can go home," Marle asked hopefully. Leiliah shook her head sadly.

_"All but you, my daughter."_

"But why? Why must I stay," Marle demanded in a shaky voice. Crono wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into him.

_"If you leave, Marle, all of Mana will fade, and the land will die,"_ Leiliah explained. _"My time is nearly up, and my descendant must take my place."_

"Great Mana Tree," Schala began, taking a step forward. "Because the Mana Knight is still alive, can't the land survive until another Maiden of the Mana Tribe is born?"

_"Luka has taught you well, however in this case, that can not be so,"_ Leiliah replied. _"One with the very essence of Mana coursing through her veins must live, when my time passes."_

"I'll stay," Marle spoke softly.

"Princess Nadia, what about thine land," Glenn asked.

"Marle, you can't," Crono echoed.

"I have no choice," Marle stated, glancing from Glenn, and holding Crono's gaze. "If I leave, everything will die. I can't condemn another world for my own needs, or what I want."

"Leiliah, isn't there any other way," Charis asked. "Please, isn't there anything that can be done at all?"

Leiliah studied the girl, and then a small smile appeared on her face. _"Charis, do you love Serin,"_ she asked.

A pink tint of color covered Charis' cheeks, however she answered immediately. "Yes, I do."

_"Then if you choose, you may take Marle's place as my descendant,"_ Leiliah stated. She held out her hand, which was glowing with the power of Mana. _"However, know that to become the Maiden, you will one day become the Mana Tree."_ Charis looked down at the woman's glowing hand.

"Charis, you shouldn't go through with this," Marle exclaimed. "It's my duty, and ..."

"And as your friend," Charis interrupted, "I would do this for you. I can see how much you and Crono mean to each other, and it wouldn't be fair for you to have to stay here, while he returns to your kingdom."

"Charis," Serin stated. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"All this time, we have been linked to each other one way or the other," she said. "This will just be another way." She looked away from Serin, towards Leiliah. "I will become the Maiden."

_"Then join your hand with mine,"_ Leiliah instructed. As Charis did what she was told, the glow from Leiliah's hand spread to her hand, and over her body. _"Linked by a bond stronger than blood, go forth, newest Maiden of the Mana Tribe, and serve the land well. Take your place, when the time comes."_ The glow traveled up Charis' body, fading away until only the symbol of the Mana Tribe rested on her forehead. With most of her energy spent, Leiliah fell down to her knees.

"Mother," Serin and Marle replied in unison.

_"I'm fine,"_ Leiliah stated weakly. _"However my time is almost up. I must send you all back to where you belong, now."_ She stood, with the help of Serin, and turned towards Schala and Magus. _"I shall send you back, first."_

"I can not leave," Schala state remorsefully. "I must stay here, to guard over the Water Palace." Tears welled up in her eyes, however she steeled them away. "Please, just send Janus back, so he can begin to rebuild Zeal."

"I won't go back without you, Schala," Magus replied. "If you stay, then I shall stay with you."

"Our people need you, Janus," Schala exclaimed. "I promise I will come to you when I can."

"And if you can't get back," Magus demanded.

"None of that will be necessary," a blue, glowing entity spoke, as it appeared.

"It's a water fairy," Schala stated. "How did you get here?"

"I'm no mere water fairy," she spoke. The warriors watched as the blue light expanded and grew. Soon, a woman with blue hair stood where the fairy once was.

"Sage Luka," Schala exclaimed.

"You did a wonderful job, in my absence, Lady Schala," Luka replied, a coy smile on her face. "But it's time you returned where you belong. I shall resume me place, as Water Palace Guardian."

"I thought you had died, Sage Luka," Schala stated, still in shock.

"No, I only lost my power when you came upon me," Luka explained. "And I took up the form of a water fairy until my powers had been restored, and also to watch over you."

Schala turned to her brother, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Janus," she exclaimed, hugging him. "We can go home!"

_"I shall send you, then,"_ Leiliah stated. Schala said good bye to everyone, while Magus watched impassively.

"Sir Magus," Charis stated, turning towards him. "I thank you for all you have done. I hope your life is a fulfilling one." The corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, before he turned towards his one-time allies, and nemeses.

"All that has transpired between us has happened for a reason," he stated. He gave a curt nod of his head, and pulled his cape around himself. "Until we meet again." Schala and Magus stood together, and as a glow settled over them, they disappeared.

"Well, little sprite," Luka stated, turning towards Kikuo. "I could use a worthy assistant to help guard the Water Palace. It will help train you, for when you need to take over your Grandfather's place at the Wind Palace."

"Alright I'll do it," Kikuo exclaimed, as his eyes filled with mischief. He turned towards his friends. "I'll see you guys later. Don't be strangers!" Luka placed a hand on his shoulder, and the two disappeared.

"I shall tak'eth my leave, as well," Glenn stated. He turned towards Marle, bowing slightly. "Thoust will make an excellent queen, M'lady. As will you, Maiden, an excellent Guardian of this land," he stated, turning towards Charis. A glow settled over him, and as he began to disappear, he turned towards Serin and Crono. "Guard them with thine lives." And he, too, was gone.

_"Say good bye to each other quickly, my children,"_ Leiliah urged.

"I'll miss you, Marle," Charis said as the two girls hugged. "I wish we could have gotten to know each other better."

"It doesn't matter, because we're like sisters, now," Marle stated, putting a finger against Charis' forehead. They hugged again, and Marle smiled inwardly as she heard Serin tell Crono to take care of her. They stepped apart, and then she went to stand in front of Serin.

"Marle, I don't know what to say," Serin said awkwardly. "I just wish we had known about each other our entire lives. I wish we would have had more time to spend together."

"I wish we hadn't been fighting for our lives the entire time," Marle stated with a giggle. A solemn look crossed her face, and she threw her arms around him. "You're the best brother a girl could ever ask for, Serin. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he stated. He removed the headband from around his head, and pushed it into Marle's hand. "Remember me by this." She nodded, tying the headband around the base of her ponytail.

"Mother," Marle cried, running towards the woman, and hugging her tightly. "I'll never forget you! I'm glad for what you did, and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you by leaving."

_"Go with a clear conscience, sweet Marle,"_ Leiliah replied, returning the hug. _"And have a happy life."_ She glanced over Marle's head, towards Crono, as he and Marle began to glow. _"Please, take care of my daughter."_ He nodded, making a silent promise, and the duo disappeared. Serin and Charis stood together as tears fell down Leiliah's face.

"Mother," Serin asked hesitantly. She turned towards them, and opened her arms. As they stepped into her embrace, they closed their eyes as the light in the timeless place brightened.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"I could not have picked a more worthy person to take my place than you, Charis,"_ Leiliah spoke. Both Serin and Charis opened their eyes, only to find they were back at the base of the Mana Tree. _"You will do well, daughter."_ Charis smiled, blushing slightly.

"What will happen now," Serin asked, although he already knew the answer.

_"You will both go on to protect this land, and I will finally rest eternally,"_ Leiliah replied. She kissed Serin on the forehead, and then backed away, assimilating with the Mana Tree once again, forever.

"Good bye, Mother," Serin stated, allowing his tears of sorrow to flow down his face. Tears blurred Charis' vision, as she silently watched.

_"Protect this land with all of your power,_ and love each other," she spoke, a soft light emanating from the tree. _"I love you both, my children."_ As the glow faded away, Serin dropped down at the base of the tree, hugging it.

"Serin," Charis stated hesitantly, standing behind him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, burying his face into her stomach, crying as he grieved for the loss of his mother and his sister.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Reunited at long last, a brother and sister return to their home, to rebuild their fallen civilization ...

The young, mischievous sprite learns the "tricks of the trade" as a certain blue-haired Sage looks forward to better days, when she has taught the sprite all she can ...

A renowned swordsman returns to his home to serve his Queen, both his faith in his swordsmanship and his honor restored ...

A young princess and her brave knight return to her kingdom, to share with their friend, the adventure they had ...

And the legendary Mana Knight and his Maiden, fingers intertwined, call upon their dragon, to begin their new life together ...

All is peaceful in the land where Mana is the very source of life. Together, the Mana Knight and Maiden of the Mana Tribe will fight to ensure it stays that way.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Thank you for reading! Please, don't forget to let me know your thoughts. Leave those reviews ... Until next time!


End file.
